I Love You Ajushi!
by Woonique Bammie
Summary: No Summary. Chap 5/ Se7Min
1. Chapter 1

**Chap 1**

**I Love You, Ajushi!**

**Genre**: ?

**Author**: Zemma DongWoonique

**Cast** : Se7Min ( Se7en & Changmin TVXQ)

.

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi tengah melewati salah satu jalan di Seoul yang terbilang sepi saat ini. Sepertinya namja ini baru pulang sekolah, nampak dari pakaian seragam salah satu sekolah yang masih dikenakannya. Padahal matahari sudah bersembunyi dari tempatnya dan digantikan oleh bulan dan para bintang.

Namja tinggi yang dilihat dari huruf yang terlulis diseragamnya bernama Shim Changmin adalah salah satu murid dari **Tohoshinki Junior School**. Dia murid kelas IX di sana.

Mwo? Junior School. Ne, Junior School, dia memang masih SMP. Dilihat dari tinggi badannya mungkin tidak ada yang percaya jika dia masih duduk di bangku kelas IX Tohoshinki Junior School. Banyak yang mengira jika dia murid high school atau anak kuliahan. Dia memang dianugrahi tinggi badan yang berlebih oleh tuhan.

Changmin POV

Ku langkahkan kaki jenjang ku sambil merutuki kebodohanku yang tertidur di tempat sepupuku Dongwoo. Aku ke sana ingin mengambil beberapa buku yang tertinggal. Sialnya aku malah tertidur setelah aku merampok(?) habis semua isi kulkasnya.

Jalanan sekitar yang saat ini kulewati terlihat sepi. Tak banyak orang yang melewati jalan ini, mungkin karena hari sudah hampir larut. Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa takut yang menghampiriku. Bukan takut karena hantu atau semacamnya, jika dibandingkan hantu dan semacamnya aku lebih takut dengan sesama manusia. Kenapa? Kerena, manusia itu bisa lebih kejam dari pada hantu. Kalau hantu masih bisa diusir dengan mantra-mantra atau doa-doa. Sedangkan manusia apa bisa? Tidak bukan.

Apa yang sejak tadi aku takutkan sekarang terjadi. Dihadapanku, lebih tepatnya dipersimpangan jalan yang ada dihadapanku, nampak seorang namja yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa namja lainnya. Namja itu tampak babak belur namun masih saja dipukul habis-habisan oleh namja lainya.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan, namja itu sudah babak belur tapi mereka masih saja memukulinya. Jika dipukuli terus namja itu bisa mati." Kataku entah pada siapa.

Ingin sekali aku menolong namja itu namun aku masih kecil dan aku tidak sebanding melawan mereka. Lagi pula kesalahan apa yang dilakukan namja itu sehingga dia dipukuli sampai begitu.

Ketengokkan kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri, kedepan dan kebelakang. Berharap ada seseorang yang lewat untuk kumintai bantuan. Namun sialnya malam ini tidak ada satu pun yang lewat di sekitarku. Hanya ada seekor kucing yang sedang makan makanan yang ada di tong sampah dekat aku berdiri. Tak mungkin kan jika aku meminta bantuan pada kucing itu, memangnya dia 'CatWoman'. Oh~ ayoln kan jika aku meminta bantuan pada kucing itu, memangnya dia CatWoman. oh~ mereka. lagi mja ah, jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini.

Ditengah kebingungan dan ketakutanku tanpa sengaja mataku bertemu dengan mata namja yang dipukuli itu. Nampak dari sorot matanya dia meminta pertolongan dariku. "Mata yang indah." Gumamku terpaku dengan pancaran mata namja itu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan. Lebih baik pergi dari sini aku tak ingin terlibat dengan mereka. Aku masih ingin hidup,dan aku juga belum merasakan masa-masa SMA." Kataku beranjak pergi meninggalkan tepat aku berdiri tadi.

Entah kenapa setelah jarak ku dengan TKP tadi sedikit jauh, sorot mata namja yang dipukuli tadi terus saja terbayang olehku. Aku tak tega juga meninggalkan seperti ini, namun apa daya aku masih anak SMP kelas tiga. Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya kaki panjangku berlari kembali ke TKP. Aku tak tau kenapa bisa aku kembali.

"YACK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN EOH?" teriaku setelah sampai di TKP pada namja-namja sangar yang sedang memukuli seseorang. Mereka menghentikan aksi pukul-pukulan mereka setelah aku berteriak.

"Siapa kau anak manis, dan mau apa kau eoh?" tanya namja sangar berbadan besar dengan tato di lengan kanan nya. Kuteguk air liurku takut dengan namja itu yang berjalan mendekat padaku dan spontan aku manjauh darinya.

"Kau tak pulang manis? Ini sudah larut, nanti dicari mama lagi?" Kata namja sangar yang memiliki bekas luka yang mengerikan diwajahnya dengan nada meremehkan.

"Uhh.. rushhh… anhhh …Kahh…lianhh… dengan.. kuhhhh (Urusan kalian denganku)" kata namja yang dipukuli tadi berusaha bangkit.

"Diam kau bodoh." Kata salah satu namja sangar kembali menendang namja yang dipukuli tadi. Membuat namja yang mereka pukuli tadi jatuh tersungkur kembali.

"Kau ingin ikut bermain dengan kami cantik?" tanya namja sangar berbadan besar tadi.

"Yack! Aku ini namja, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan cantik pabo. Memukuli orang sampai dia babak belur seperti itu, apa itu cara kalian bermain. Aku tidak ikut!" Kata ku menujuk kearah namja yang sedang tersungkur ditanah.

Semua namja sangar-sangar itu. "Hwahahaha….." Tawa mereka terdengar mengerikan ditelingaku.

"Kau berani sekali mengatakan kalau kami pabo eoh? Apa kau ingin berakhir sama denganya." Kata namja sangar berbadan besar. Mendekatiku dan ingin memukulku.

Namun ketika mereka hendak mekukulku tiba-tiba hp ku berdering tanda ada pesan masuk. Beruntungnya aku karena nada dering hp ku seperti suara sirene polisi. Aku memiliki ide dengan suara itu, aku berteriak sekerasnya seolah-oleh aku meminta bantuann kepada polisi. "PAK POLISI TOLONG SAYA PAK, DISINI ADA PEMBUNUHAN. DAN SELANJUTNYA SAYA JUGA AKAN DIBUNUH OLEH NAMJA-NAMJA JELEK INI PAK." Teriaku GAJE namun sukses membuat namja-namja sangar itu berhenti ingin memukulku dan beranjak pergi satu-persatu.

"Kau beruntung kali ini." Kata salah satu namja sangar ketika melewati namja yang dipukulnya tadi lalu pergi menghilang dengan rombongannya.

"Dasar bodoh, badan saja besar namun otak kecil." Kataku meremehkan namja-namja sangar yang sudah pergi menghilang entah kemana lalu aku menghampiri namja yang dipukuli tadi.

"Ahhh~ hyung… andwae… emmp sumbae, … andwae….. aam~ ajushi,… andwae. Aish, aku bingung harus memanggilmu apa. Ya sudah terserah aku saja ne, mau menganggil mu apa." Tanyaku pada namja yang ada dihadapanku dengan wajah yang penuh lebam.

"Sepertinya kau pingsan, bagaimana ini. Aku tidak tau dimana rumahmu, jangankan rumah namamu saja aku tidak tau." Kata ku pada namja itu yang tak direspon olehnya.

"Lebih baik kubawa saja dulu kerumahku, ku obati. Jika dibiarkan seperti ini aku yakin namja ini bisa mati." Kata ku sambil membopong tubuh namja itu sedikit susah kerena dia lebih besar dibandingkan aku.

"Sudah kuputuskan akan memanggilmu dengan sebutan ajushi saja ne." Kata ku padanya yang sedang kugendong dipunggung ku.

"Aaa~ kau berat juga ajushi, untung rumahku tidak jauh dari sini. Jika rumah ku masih jauh bisa-bisa aku yang mati karena menggendongmu."

…o0o…

Setelah sampai dirumah aku langsung merebahkan namja tadi disofa rumah dan aku sedikit merenggangkan pinggangku yang terasa pegal karena menggendongnya. "Yack ajushi, punggungku rasanya seperti mau remuk gara-gara menggendongmu." Kataku padanya namun tak dijawabnya.

"Ahh~ aku seperti orang bodoh saja sejak tadi bicara dengan orang pingsan. Lebih baik aku mengambil obat-obatan dan lainnya untuk mengobati ajushi ini." Kataku beranjak pergi ke kamar untuk mengganti seragamku terlebih dulu.

Setelah selesai mengganti seragam, aku langsung menuju dapur menyiapkan air di wadah berukuran sedang untuk membersihkan luka dan mengambil beberapa obat yang diperlukan untuk mengobati luka ajushi itu. Setelah sampai di ruang tengah, dimana aku membaringkan ajushi tadi. Aku meletakan wadah berukuran sedang dan obat yang kubawa tadi diatas meja.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Harus kumulai dari mana? Aku bukan dokter atau suster, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara mengobati seseorang." Tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, binggung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya.

"Aku lihat di film-film, mereka(actor/actris film) membawa benda-benda ini untuk mengobati orang yang sedang terluka." Ucapku sambil menunjuk apa yang kubawa tadi.

"Aish, aku pusing. Ya sudah terserah aku saja ya ajushi mau dari mana dulu. Yang penting aku mangobatimu ne." kataku frustasi bertanya pada si ajushi.

Akhirnya aku memulai dengan membuka perlahan jaket yang dipakai oleh ajushi yang ada dihadapanku takut kalau aku menyakitinya. Dengan lancang aku mencari apa saja yang bisa membuatku mengetahui idensitas ajushi ini. "Mianhae ajushi, aku lancang memeriksa jaketmu. Ini kulakukan untuk mengetahui idensitasmu saja kok, jadi jangan takut jika ada barangmu yang hilang ne." kataku padanya namun lagi-lagi tidak mendapat balasan darinya.

Setelah mencari-cari aku tetap tidak menemukan sesuatu yang bisa menunjukan idensitasnya. Namun saat aku ingin meletakan jaket tersebut aku menemukan sebuah tulisan yang bertulis **SE7EN **dibagian depan sebelah kanan jaket tersebut.

"SE7EN?"

"Baru kali ini aku menemukan pakain dengan lebel merek nama SE7EN. Sepertinya ini bukan nama pakainan. Apa mungkin ini namamu ajushi? Apa namamu SE7EN ajushi?" tanyaku.

"Ahh~ aku lupa jika kau sedang pingsan ajushi, jadi percuma saja aku bertanya denganmu." Gerutuku lalu meletakan jaket denga tulisan SE7EN dibagian depan sebelah kanan jaket tersebut di atas meja.

Selanjutnya aku mulai membersihkan dan mengobati luka-laka yang ada diwajah ajushi itu. 'Tak kusangka wajahmu tampan juga ajushi. Mwo? Apa yang kukatakan tadi, kenapa aku memuji ketampanan ajushi ini.' Batinku dalam hati.

Perlahan dan dengan sedikit gugup aku membuka baju kaos yang dipakai ajushi yang mungkin bernama SE7EN itu. Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut dengan yang kulihat. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka lebam. 'kasihan sekali kau ajushi tubuhmu penuh luka lebam seperti ini, dan sepertinya pekerjaan ku masih panjang melihat lukamu yang seperti ini.' Batinku melihat banyaknya luka yang ada ditubuh namja yang sedang kuobati ini.

Setelah cukup lama akhirnya pekerjaan ku mangobati ajushi yang tak ku ketahui namanya itu selesai juga dengan jangtung yang terus berdetag kencang. "Aishh, ini tak bagus untuk kesehatan jantungku." Ucapku sambil mengelus-ulus dadaku. Ada beberapa plester luka yang ku tempelkan di wajah tampannya. Mwo? Aish lagi-lagi aku memuji ketampanannya. Ok baiklah, ajushi ini memang tampan, ku akui itu. Selain plester luka aku juga memperban tubuhnya yang dipenuhi lebam tadi dengan beberapa perban.

"Ahh~ aku lelah. Mwo? Sudah jam 11:30 rupanya, pantas saja aku mengantuk, lebih baik aku tidur." Kataku ketika melihat jam dinding dirumahku.

"Ajushi aku tidur dulu ne, aku tidur dikamar itu. Pintunya tidak ku tutup ajushi, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu panggil saja aku. Aku sudah lelah ajushi, istirahatlah ne. Selamat malam ajushi." kataku menunjuk kamar yang ada dihapanku. Sepertinya perkataku tadi tidak akan mungkin akan dapat sahutan dari ajushi itu.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar ingin istirahat, namun pintu kamar tidak ku tutup atau ku kunci. Karena kalau saja ajushi itu sadar dari pingsan nya dan memerlukan bantuan dariku, aku bisa langsung menolongnya kan.

Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian. Tapi nanti saja ne, aku memperkenalkan diriku dan keluargaku. Karena saat ini aku sangat lelah dan ingin tidur. Besok saja ne, kalau aku ingat! Yang sabar ne! Hehehe….

Selamat malam!...

Changmin POV End

…o0o…

Se7en POV

"Eungh…" lenguhku ketika aku sadar dari pingsanku.

Kubuka perlahan mataku. Walau pun sedikit sulit namun aku tetap beusaha untuk duduk. Ku kira aku sudah mati gara-gara dihajar oleh orang-orang sialan itu, ternyata tidak. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa bisa mereka berhenti menghajarku. Setauku mereka tidak akan berhenti menghajar seseorang jika orang tersebut tak mati. Lalu kenapa aku aku masih bisa bernapas sampai saat ini.

"Arggh." Kepalaku terasa sakit memikirkan hal itu.

"Di mana ini." Tanyaku entah kepada siapa. Setelah sadar dengan keadaan sekitar yang tak kukenali.

Jujur aku masih binggung kenapa aku masih hidup, sekarang aku bertambah binggung dengan keberadaan ku disini. Aku tidak mengenal tempat ini dan aku juga terkejut ketika mendapati tubuhku yang topless telah diperban dan wajahku juga terdapat beberapa plester luka. ' siapa yang menolongku?' batinku.

Ku edarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar dengan dinding berwarna cream, sebuah dapur, ruang tamu yang sedang kutempati dan ada dua pintu, satu pintu tertutup dan satunya lagi terbuka. Namun sepertinya ini lebih tepat disebut dengan apartemen bukan rumah. Tapi itu bukan urusan ku. Mau ini rumah atau apartemen tidak masalah untukku.

Perlahan dan sedikit susah, aku berusaha bangkit (?) dari duduk ku dan berjalan mencari tahu siapa pemilik ruangan ini. Langkahku terhenti ketika melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 02:15. "Mwo? Sudah jam segini, memangnya sejak kapan aku disini."

Kulanjutkan langkahku perlahan dan tertatih. Karena penasaran dengan salah satu pintu kamar yang terbuka, lalu aku masuk dan melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Setelah masuk aku melihat seorang namja tidur dengan nyaman diranjangnya. Kudekati namja itu dan kupandangi wajahnya. Terlihat cantik, manis, dan menggemaskan. 'apa namja ini yang menolong ku?' bantinku sembari tersenyum melihat wajah lucunya.

Cukup lama aku memandangi wajahnya. Karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya aku memilih untuk keluar dari kamarnya dengan susah karena lukaku yang masih terasa sakit. Namun beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku mendengar ia bergumam.

"Yack ajushi, kau tahu apa yang kita perlukan saat kita makan selain piring eoh?" Gumam namja itu. Kubalikan tubuhku 'apa dia bertanya padaku' batinku.

Walau pun terdengar aneh dan membingungkan aku tetap membalas. "Memangnya apa?"

"Aish bodoh sekali kau ajushi, itu saja tidak tahu. Jawabanya sendok pabo." Kata namja imut tadi. Berani sekali dia mengataiku pabo, dan apa katanya tadi 'ajushi'. Memangnya aku terlihat seperti ajushi apa? Oh ayolah aku masih muda.

"Yack! Jangan memanggil orang lain seenakmu saja." Kataku kesal dipanggil ajushi.

"Ajushi, kau tau apa yang kita perlukan lagi selain sendok eoh?" tanya namja itu lagi, sepertinya ucapanku tadi tak digubris olehnya. "Molla?" balasku.

Cukup lama aku menunggu jawaban darinya namun tak ada jawaban darinya. 'sepertinya dia mengigau' batinku mendengar suara dengkuran kecil darinya. Aku berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahku yang terhenti karena igauan namja imut tadi. Ketika aku sudah keluar dan berniat menutup pintu kamar namja tadi. Dia kembali bergumam menjawab pertanyaan tadi "garpu ajushi." Katanya.

Aku tersenyum dan ku tutup rapat pintu kamarnya. 'namja yang aneh' kataku dalam hati.

Sekarang aku binggung, apa yang harus kulakukan disini. "Ahh~ lebih baik aku tidur saja lagi. Tubuhku juga masih terasa sakit." Kataku lalu melangkah menuju sofa yang kutempati beberapa saat tadi. Aku terlalu malas untuk melihat ruangan apa yang ada di pintu satunya yang tertutup.

"Selamat malam namja aneh, terima kasih sudah menolongku." Kataku setelah kurebahkan tubuh penuh lukaku di sofa sambil melihat kearah pintu kamar yang ada dihadapanku, pintu kamar namja aneh itu. Lalu kepejamkan mataku menuju alan tidur lagi.

Se7en POV End

…o0o…

Kringggg!...

Suara alarm jam yang berhias menyerupai garpu dan sendok berbunyi dengan keras. Membuat seorang namja tinggi bernama lengkap Shim Changmin terlonjak kaget dari alam tidur indahnya. Changmin langsung berlari menuju pintu dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, kaget dengan suara dari jam miliknya tadi.

Brukk…

Karena berlari dengan mata yang hanya sedikit terbuka, Changmin dengan indahnya menabrak pintu dan pantatnya dengan mesra mencium lantai kamar yang dingin. "Aww… appo." Changmin meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya menabrak pintu dan pantatnya mencium lantai.(kasihan kau Changminnie *plakk*).

"Aish, bukankah pintu ini tadi malam tidak ku tutup. Lalu siapa yang menutup pintuku?" tanya Changmin bingung entah pada siapa dengan tubuh yang masih dilantai.

Sementara Changmin yang masih yang duduk meringis sakit di lantai kamar. Seseorang yang sedang tertidur di luar, lebih tepatnya di sofa ruang tamu Changmin. Terusik dengan bunyi beturan yang cukup keras membuat namja yang kita ketahui tapi tidak diketahui Changmin bernama Se7en itu terbangun.

"Suara apa tadi, sepertinya dari kamar namja aneh itu." kata Se7en sedikit penasaran dengan bunyi yang didengarnya tadi, lalu beranjak dari sofa dengan susah menuju kamar dihadapannya, kamar Changmin.

Setelah sampai didepan kamar Changmin, Se7en membuka pintu tersebut dan dia terkejut mendapati Changmin yang terduduk meringis kesakitan di lantai. "Gwencha?" tanya Se7en melihat Changmin meringis dilantai. Changmin mendongak kearah Se7en.

Ketika Se7en ingin berjongkok untuk membantu Changmin niatnya terhenti karena rasa sakit yang masih dirasanya. "Arghh…," ringis Se7en memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit dalam balutan perban. Changmin yang melihat Se7en meringis kesakitan berubah khawatir dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Gwencha ajushi?" tanya Changmin khawatir yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Se7en. Se7en hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Changmin tadi. Entah mengapa kepalanya jadi terasa sakit dan tubuhnya hampir saja menggantikan Changmin yang terjatuh di lantai kalau saja tidak ditangkap Changmin dengan sigap.

"Ajushi!" kata Changmin lebih khawatir dari pada yang tadi. Mengetahui Changmin yang merasa khawatir padanya, Se7en menatap mata Changmin dan tersenyum lembut padanya. Changmin yang ditatap dan mendapat senyum lembut dari Se7en dengan posisi yang masih memeluknya agar tak terjatuh, merasakan jika pipinya terasa panas. 'Benar-benar mata yang indah' pikir Changmin. Ada semburat merah yang nampak dipipinya dan menjadi dia gugup dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Karena rasa sakit yang menderanya, Se7en pun jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan hangat Changmin. "Ajushi!" teriak Changmin lagi yang mengetahui Se7en jatuh pingsan dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau pingsan lagi ajushi?" tanya Changmin sambil menahan tubuh Se7en agar tidak jatuh kelantai.

"Aish, sepertinya kau senang sekali aku menggendongmu." Kata Changmin lalu membawa tubuh pingsan Se7en keatas kasur dan merebahkan disana.

.

.

Setelah merebahkan tubuh pingsan Se7en dikasur empuk dan diselimuti tubuhnya oleh Changmin, takut jika Se7en bertambah parah lagi. Changmin keluar dari kamarnya menuju dapur, "Ahh~ aku lapar." Kata Changmin mengelus-elus perutnya.

Setelah sampai di dapur "Masak apa ya?" gumam Changmin. Changmin mengobrak-abrik kulkasnya mencari bahan apa yang akan dimasaknya nanti. Setelah mengambil beberapa bahan untuk dimasak. Ada beberapa yang diambilnya seperti beberapa sayur, daging, telur dll. Lalu diletakannya di atas meja makan. "Lebih baik aku memasak bubur saja. Mungkin saja ajushi itu sadar dan ingin makan, jadi dia bisa makan bubur buatan ku nanti." Ucap Changmin memulai memasak.

Setelah beberapa saat bertarung(?) dengan pisau, beberapa bahan makanan dan beberapa alat masak lainnya akhirnya Changmin selesai melakukan pekerjaannya membuat bubur. 'Ahh~ akhirnya selesai juga aku membuata bubur enak untuk ajushi tampan itu. Mwo? Aiss, lagi-lagi aku memuji ajushi itu lagi.' Batin Changmin.

Changmin membawa nampan berisi bubur buatanya sendiri ke kamar untuk diberikan pada namja yang sudah ditolong olehnya. Dibukanya pintu kamar dengan susah karena nampan yang ada di tangan. Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamar dan masuk kedalam. Diletakannya nampan tadi diatas meja kecil di samping rangjang miliknya. Saat itu namja yang sedang pingsan diranjang miliknya terbangun dari pingsan. "Eenghh." Leguh Se7en terbangun dan sambil membiasakan matanya pada cahaya matahari yang masuk dikamar

Setelah terbiasa dengan dengan cahaya matahari Se7en berusaha duduk, "Arggh," pekik Se7en berusaha bangun duduk. Changmin yang melihat hal tersebut membantu Se7en. "Ajushi." Ucap Changmin. Sekarang terjadilah acara(?) pandang memandang satu sama lain antara Se7en dan Changmin.

Deg, Deg! Detak bunyi jantung Changmin dan ada senburat merah dipipi nya.

"Yack, Bocah tubuh mu berat." Ucap Se7en yang sukses merusak suasanan dan membuat Changmin kesal dibuatnya.

"Mwo? Aishh kau menyebalkan ajushi." Ucap Changmin kesal dan mendorong tubuh Se7en cukup keras lalu keluar dari kamar.

**Blammp**

Changmin membanting pintu dengan keras karena ucapan dari Se7en tadi. "Apa-apaan dia, memangnya tubuhnya tidak berat apa? Tubuhnya itu lebih berat dari pada tubuhku. Punggungku saja sampai encok (?) karena menggendongnya tadi malam." Gumam Changmin dari balik pintu. "KAU MENYEBALKAN AJUSHI TUAAAAAA." Teriak Changmin.

_TBC_

Aaah ,…

Mianhaeyo jika ni FF hancur, aku bikin ni FF dalam kondisi imajinasiku yang kurang sehat a.k.a imajinasiku rada hancur *readers: imajinasimu emang ancur kan?*

Buat yang udah baca, gomawo~Jeongmal and mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

Hay, hayyyyy…

Aku kembali lagi bawa chap 2 nih. Hihihihihihihi….

Eitss sebelum itu, aku mau bls review para reader dulu…

** :**hn, itu emang salah satu pertimbangan aku, perbedaan umur mereka kan emang jauh #mungkin sih, Zem juga kurang tau*plakk, digampar *#. Hn nih udah selesai chap 2 nya.

**KaaRin14098: **Hn, Zem suka sama cerita yang perbedaan umur antara Uke sama Same nya jauh. Kaya Se7en & Changmin. Baca aja ntar Zem kasih tau kenapa Se7en jadi dipukulin. Mian udah bikin Changmin jadi anak kelas 3 smp.

**reaRelf: **Iya. Makasih. Ini chap 2 nya, silahkan dibaca.^^

**6ochaviosa : **Iya.^^ gomawo..

**CrayonThat XX : **Hn, ini chap 2 nya silahkan dibaca. Hn~ di chap ini rated nya **T** dulu ntar naik ke **M**.

**AYUnhomin : **gomawo. Hn, ini lanjutannya. Silahkan dibaca.^^

**Kwon Jia: **iya. Rahasia dong, kalo aku kasih tau ntar gak seru lagi jadinya *plakk*. Pasti Zem kasih tau kok, jadi baca aja ne ..^^

**Guest :**. Hn, Gomawo udh kasih tau, mian kalo byk typo nya. Zem bikin FF ini lagi sakit. Bukannya istirahat Zem malah bikin ni FF, jadi deh ni FF typo bgt. Iya Zem pasti akan lebih memperhatikan kata" nya. Fighting. Ini belom end kok.

**Choi Ryo : **Ne …^^

**nony : **tentu dong, Changmin kan kuat karena sering makan, terus banyak lagi makannya. Hehe … ^^

**minguest : **Iya ..

**Wi-kun Evil'Y : ** Setuju. Sebenarnya Zem bingung ama ni FF *plakk, nie FF kan loe yang bikin knp jd bingung eoh?*. padahal diawal Zem gak mau bikin Changmin ada rasa menurut Zem kecepetan. Tapi entah knp Zem malah nulis yg begini. Ne, ini chap 2 nya silahkan dibaca.

**Se7en StarR: **Iya, ini chap 2 nya silahkan dibaca …^^

**MinKi Lie: **iya Changmin emang tinggal sendiri. Hn, ini chap 2 nya silahkan dibaca.

**Indah Jung : **iya, ini chap 2 nya silahkan dibaca.^^

**I Love You, Ajushi!**

**Genre : **?

**Author : **Zemma DongWoonique

**Cast : **Se7Min (Se7en & Changmin TVXQ)

.

.

.

"Dhapchar acjuphjsi kumplang ampjanr (dasar ajushi kurang ajar)" ucap seorang namja dengan mulut yang dipenuhi makanan.

Tanpa dipedulikannya jika makanan yang ada dimulutnya akan muncrat(?) ke wajah sepupunya yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Yack Panjang(?) habiskan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu!" ucap sepupunya kesal karena makan yang muncrat kewajahnya.

Namja imut itu terus bergumam sambil terus memasukan makanan kedalam mulutnya masih tidak memperdulikan sepupunya. "Bupkhanya bethina kahsin diap malmpah menahataimku bephat. Dapshar acjupshi pambho.(Bukannya beterima kasih dia malah mengataiku berat. Dasar ajushi pabo)." Ujar namja imut bernama lengkap Shim Changmin tadi.

"Changmin!" tegur sepupunya lagi.

"Pabdaplap apkup supdhapo mopnuplpuhongnyop (padahal aku sudah menolongnya)." Gumam Changmin.

**Brakk!**

"YACK PANJANG, HENTIKAN!" habis sudah kesabaran Jang Dongwoo sepupunya Changmin. Dipukulnya meja cukup keras untuk menghentikan omelan Changmin tadi yang sukses membuat Changmin kaget dan menghentikan makan dan omelannya serta menatap tajam pada sepupunya itu.

Changmin yang memang moodnya sudah hancur,sekarang bertambah hancur karena perlakuan Dongwoo tadi. "YACK DINO. APA-APAAN KAU EOH, KAU MENBUATKU KAGET TAU." Teriak Changmin membalas seupunya.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN. Sejak tadi kau terus saja mengomel tanpa memperdulikan jika makanan yang ada dimulutmu itu menyembur ke wajahku." Kesal Dongwoo, mengambil tisu yang ada dimeja makan dan membersihkan wajahnya dari makanan yang disemburkan(?) oleh Changmin tadi.

"Setidaknya kau jangan mengagetkan aku seperti tadi. Bagaiman jika piring(?) ini tersedak di tenggorokkan ku eoh?" kata Changmin.

"Jika tersedak piring itu bisa membuatmu diam, kurasa itu lebih baik." Ucap Dongwoo, nampaknya dia masih kesal.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal dengan ucapan DINOSAURS dihapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sepupunya, Jang Dongwoo.

"Aish, sudahlah panjang. Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan temui aku dikamar nanti, aku ingin membersihkan wajahku dulu." Ucap Dongwoo, pergi meninggalkan Changmin sendiri dimeja makan.

"MEMANGNYA ADA APA EOH?" Changmin meneriaki Dongwoo yang sudah beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"SUDAH JANGAN BANYAK TANYA, LAKUKAN SAJA APA YANG AKU UCAPKAN TADI." Balas Dongwoo meneriaki Changmin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Ne." balas Changmin singkat dam melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda tadi karena bertengkar kecil dengan dinosaurs sepupunya, Dongwoo.

Flashback

Setelah membanting pintu dengan keras dan meneriaki Se7en. Changmin yang kesal dengan ucapan Se7en yang mengatakan jika dirinya berat, pergi meninggalkan Se7en sendirian didalam kamarnya.

"Dasar ajushi tua, sudah bagus aku menolongnya tadi malam." Kesal Changmin melangkahkan kakinya entah kemana yang penting dia pergi dari rumah meninggalkan ajushi tua yang menyebalkan menurutnya.

Ketika melewati jalan dimana dia menemukan Se7en tadi malam, Changmin kembali kesal."Di sini aku menemukan ajushi tua itu, kalau aku tidak menolongnya tadi malam aku yakin dia sudah mati. Dan hari ini pasti ada berita di halaman depan Koran yang memberitakan tentang seorang ajushi tua yang tewas karena dipukuli namja-namja bertubuh besat namun berotak kecil." Kesal Changmin. "Dan dari sini aku menggendong ajushi tua itu sampai rumah." Tambah Changmin, kembali dia melanjutkan perjalanan dengan gerutuan-gerutuan tentang Se7en disepanjang jalan.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan yang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya ditemani dengan gerutuan tidak jelas. Akhirnya Changmin tiba disebuah rumah yang tidak terlau besar juga tidak terlalu kecil, intinya ukuran rumah tersebut sedang. Tanpa ba, bi, bu, Changmin langsung melesat(?) memasuki halaman rumah tersebut tidak diperdulikannya pagar rumah yang masih terbuka. Pagar rumah yang dimasuki Changmin memang tidak terlalu tinggi dan saat ini pagar tersebut tidak dikunci pemilik rumah. Sehingga Changmin bisa dengan seenak jidatnya masuk kedalam. Jika pagar rumah tersebut terkunci Changmin tetap akan masuk, jangan ditanya bagaimana dia masuk, tentu saja dengan memanjat pagar yang tidak terlalu tinggi tadi.

"DINO BUKA PINTU INI." Teriak Changmin sambil menggedor-gedor(?) pintu yang ada di hadapannya.

Karena tidak mendapat balasan, Changmin kembali meneriaki sang pemilik rumah lebih keras."YACK! JANG DONGWOO, DINOSAURS JELEK BUKA KAN AKU PINTU." Teriak Changmin.

Changmin masih memukul dan menendang pintu dihadapannya dengan cukup keras. Lumayan bisa dijadikan pelampiasan dari kekesalan pada ajushi tua yang ada dirumah, pikir Changmin. Tanpa Changmin ketahui, pemilik pintu sekaligus pimilik rumah yang sedari tadi diteriaki Changmin, mendekati dan membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan pemilik rumah tersebut mendapatkan pukulan sayang dan tendangan selamat pagi dari Changmin yang sejak tadi memukul dan menendang pintu tanpa berhenti walau hanya untuk beberapa detik saja.

Pemilik rumah yang merupakan sepupu dari Changmin, langsung terjatuh setelah tadi mendapat pukulan dan tendangan dari sepupunya tingginya, Changmin. Changmin yang melihat sepupunya jatuh tersungkur dilantai akibat ulahnya pun menolong sepupunya berdiri. "Apa-apaan kau eoh? Sudah pintuku yang aku aniaya sekarang kau juga ingin menganiaya aku juga eoh?" ucap Dongwoo kesal dengan Changmin.

"Habisnya kau lama sekali membukakan aku pintu. Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" balas Changmin yang langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan kedalam rumah dan duduk disofa.

"Setidaknya sabarlah sedikit. Tadi aku masih berada dialam mimpi dan kau tau dalam mimpi itu aku akan dilantik(?)menjadi pangeran di Kenya tapi kau malah merusak mimpi indahku." Kesal Dongwoo duduk disofa berhadapan dengan Changmin, setelah sebelumnya tadi dia menutup pintu yang dijadikan pelampiasan kekesalan Changmin tadi.

"Salahmu, kenapa mimpinya baru saja. Kenapa tidak dimulai dari tadi malam." Ucap Changmin, mengambil makan yang ada dimeja dihapannya dan melahap makanan tersebut.

Dongwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah sepupu tingginya tersebut. Dia tahu jika Changmin kesal maka Changmin akan makan sangat banyak untuk meredakan amarahnya. Terdengar aneh memang namun begitu adanya. "Memangnya ada apa, nampaknya kau begitu kesal. Apa ada orang yang merampok habis semua isi kulkasmu seperti yang kau lakukan pada kulkasku kemarin?" tanya Dongwoo yang sukses mendapat deadglare dari Changmin yang asik melahap makanan. "Atau kau bertemu dengan ajushi tua di pinggir jalan, karena kasihan kau bawa pulang dan setelah pagi harinya ketika kau bangun, kau mendapati pintu kulkas milikmu yang terbuka dan isinya habis dirampok ajushi itu?" kata Dongwoo.

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan terakhir Dongwoo tadi tersedak dibuatnya. "Uhuk.. Uhuk… kenapa kau tau kalau aku membawa ajusi tua kerumah eoh? Jangan bilang kalau kau memata-mataiku." Kata Changmin apa adanya.

"Aishh, memangnya aku tidak memiliki pekerjaan sehingga aku harus memata-mataimu. Aku hanya menebaknya saja. Siapa ajushi yang kau bawa?" tanya Dongwoo.

"Entahlah? Aku menemukan ajushi itu diperempatan jalan dekat rumahku saat aku pulang dari sini tadi malam. Dia dihajar oleh namja-namja berwajah mengerikan. Karena kasihan aku tolong dan kubawa ajushi itu pulang. Tapi setelah itu bukannya berterima kasih, dia malah mengataiku bocah berat." cerita Changmin.

"Hahaha! Ajushi itu benar, jika kau terus saja makan banyak kau akan jadi bocah berat, pabo." Ucap Dongwoo.

"Yack Dino! Kenapa kau jadi ikut mengataiku seperti ajushi itu eoh?"

"Itu memang kenyataan kan? Tapi aku bingung denganmu, dari dulu makanmu selalu banyak. Tapi badanmu bukannya menjadi gemuk malah menjadi panjang." Kata Dongwoo yang sukses membuat Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"ASTAGA DINO! AKU MELUPAKAN SESUATU" teriak Changmin tiba-tiba yang membuat Dongwoo menutup telinga dengan kedua tanganya agar tidak tuli akibat teriakan Changmin yang keras dan bernada(?) tinggi itu.

"Apa?"

"Bubur yang aku buat tadi pagi lupa kumakan atau setidaknya aku bawa kemari." Jawab Changmin innocent.

Dongwoo hanya bisa melongo(?) ria mendengar jawaban dari Changmin tadi. "Mwo? Aishh kau ini dasar monster food. Kupikir ada hal penting yang kau lupakan. Ku kira kau lupa mematikan kompor." Tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran Changmin.

"Kau pikir itu tidak penting eoh? Bagaimana jika bubur itu dihabiskan semuanya oleh ajushi tua itu? Dino tolong aku." Rengek Changmin, sementara Dongwoo hanya sweetdrop melihat tingkah aneh tapi nyata dari sepupunya itu.

Flashback End

Seusai menghabiskan makannya tadi, Changmin segera menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar sepupunya Dongwoo. Setibanya didepan pintu kamar yang sangat dikenalnya adalah pintu kamar Dongwoo, Changmin mengetuk pintu tersebut tiga kali dan masuk menemui Dongwoo yang sudah ada didalam sejak tadi.

Saat sudah ada didalam kamar Dongwoo. Changmin mendapati sepupunya itu tengah berada dihapan computer, nampak raut serius dari wajah Dongwoo. "Ada apa Dino?" tanya Changmin setelah dia berdiri tepat dibelakang Dongwoo.

Dongwoo menoleh dan menyuruh Changmin duduk diranjang samping computer. "Ada berita terbaru tentang **Seekers Black Soul**." Ucap Dongwoo.

Changmin membelalakan matanya, terkejut dengan ucapan Dongwoo. Tentu tidak asing bagi Changmin nama tersebut. "Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Changmin dingin.

Dongwoo yang mengetahui perubahan Changmin dan perubahan aura kamarnya pun meberitahukan apa yang ingin Changmin ketahui. "Ketua Seekers Black Soul memerintahkan semua anak buahnya untuk mencari tau siapa sebenarnya **YJ_MAX **yang selalu menyebarkan virus pada semua computer Seekers Black Soul yang dapat mangacaukan jaringan beserta computer mereka. Serta orang yang mampu mengambil, mengacaukan dan menghapus data yang mereka miliki." Jelas Dongwoo.

"Selain itu kabar menyebutkan jika ketua Seekers Black Soul juga ikut dalam pencarian tersebut dan ketua Seekers Black Soul akan menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa yang siapa pun tidak akan mengira jika orang tersebut adalah ketua dari

Seekers Black Soul yang terkenal sadis dan mengerikan. Dia akan bersikap layaknya seseorang yang lemah, yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan dia tidak akan melawan jika dihajar habis-habisan. Itu dilakukan agar dia bisa mencaritahu keberadaan dan mengetahui siapa sebenarnya YJ_MAX." kata Dongwoo panjang lebar sementara Changmin hanya diam dan menatap dingin pada layar computer Dongwoo.

"Dan yang menambah buruk kabar ini adalah, public tidak tau seperti apa wajah dari ketua Seekers Black Soul tersebut. Itu yang menjadi masalah besar saat ini, mungkin saja dia sudah menjadi orang lemah ditengah puluhan ribu rakyat Seoul. Tidak aku salah, bukan mungkin lagi. Tapi pasti, pasti dia sudah melakukan rencana tersebut. Hanya saja kita tidak tahu menyamar seperti apa dan dimana dia sekarang." Dongwoo menghentikan sejenak ucapannya.

Ditariknya napas dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, karena kaliamatnya yang akan diucapkannya ini sangat berpengaruh. "Tapi ada tiga orang yang mengetahui seperti apa sosoknya dan melihat wajah dari ketua Seekers Black Soul tersebut. Mereka bertiga adalah -" ucapan Dongwoo terhenti ketika Changmin langsung memotong ucapannya.

"Cukup, jangan kau sebut nama mereka!" Suruh Changmin dingin. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat dari sosok Changmin yang ceria, hangat, dan sedikit cerewet.

Dongwoo yang mendapat perintah dari Changmin, menganggukkan kepala dan memilih diam. Dia tidak ingin membuat sepupunya itu marah dan mengamuk nantinya.

"Masih ada lagi?" tanya Changmin.

"Ani, untuk saat ini hanya itu." Ucap Dongwoo.

"Hn." Gumam Changmin lalu pergi meninggalkan Dongwoo.

Melihat Changmin yang keluar kamarnya Dongwoo pun segera mematikan computer miliknya dan menyusul Changmin keluar. Setelah keluar, Dongwoo langsung mencari keberadaan Changmin. Diruang tamu? Hasilnya nihil Changmin tidak ada disana. Di kamar mandi? Hasilnya sama, Changmin juga tidak ada. Lalu Dongwoo pergi keluar mencari Changmin siapa tau Chngamin ada di halaman, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Karena lelah mencari Changmin yang tidak juga ditemukan, Dongwoo masuk dan menuju dapur untuk minum meredakan dahaga yang sedari tadi terasa ditenggorokkannya.

Dongwoo melongo melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah merampok kulkasnya LAGI. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Changmin. "CHANGMINNNNNNNNN." Teriak Dongwoo. Sementara Changmin hanya menatap Dongwoo innocent, seolah-olah tidak terjadi sesuatu.

_TBC_

Ahhh….

Akhirnya chap ke 2 nya selesai juga. Mianhae sudah membuat readers menunggu lama. Laptop ku mati, gak bisa dihidupin. Sekarang laptop ku udah hidup, jadi bisa lanjutkan FF ini ….

Gomawo bwt semua readers yang udah mau baca & mereview FF ancur ini …^^

Siapakah ketua dari **Seekers Black Soul**?

Siapakah **YJ_MAX** sebenarnya?  
Apakah Se7en merupakan ketua dari Seekers Black Soul?

Dan siapa tiga orang yang mengetahui seperti apa sosok dan melihat wajah dari ketua Seekers Black Soul?

Adakah yang penasaran dengan pertanyaan diatas serta ada yang penasaran dengan chap selanjutnya?

Kalau responya bagus, aku lanjut ….

Kalau ga, cukup sampai disini and ku hapus nih FF

bye, bye … ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'**I Love You, Ajushi!**'

**Author **: Zemma DongWoonique

**Cast **:

Shim Changmin (TVXQ)

Choi Dongwook (Se7en)

Jang Dongwoo/Dino (Infinite)

**Rated **: chap ini masih **T**, jadi masih aman

.

.

.

Se7en POV

Tubuhku rasanya bertambah remuk setelah bocah aneh itu menindihi dan mendorong tubuhku ini. Memang sih salahku yang mengatakannya 'Bocah Berat', wajar saja jika dia marah. Tapi dia yang memulai menindihi tubuhku yang penuh luka ini. Jika tubuhku dalam keadaan yang normal-tidak penuh luka-. Tentu tidak akan jadi masalah untuk ku. Malah mungkin aku yang akan 'menindihinya' nanti. Aissh kenapa aku jadi berpikir hal yang aneh.

Memikirkan hal itu mambuatku tersenyum mesum saja. "Aishh, apa-apaan aku. Kenapa aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ingat Dongwook dia masih bocah dan kau belum tau siapa dia sebenarnya." Ucapku mengingatkan diriku sendiri.

"Justru dia yang masih bocah itu menambah point plus untuknya. Selain itu wajahnya juga cantik dan imut. Membuatku ingin 'memakanya' saja. Aigoo kenapa aku jadi berpikiran aneh tentang bocah itu. Ku akui memang tubuh bocah itu menggoda, sangat menggoda malah." Ucapku.

Kugelangkan kepalaku. Tidak ingin ber'PIKTOR'-pikiran kotor- ria tentang bocah itu. Aku terhenti ketika melihat semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih dinampan diatas meja samping ranjang yang aku tempati. "Bubur?" gumamku, kuambil bubur tersebut dan melahapnya. Memang sejak kemarin aku belum makan.

"Apa bocah itu yang membuat bubur ini? Rasanya tidak buruk," komentarku.

Setelah beberapa saat aku sudah menghabiskan bubur yang mungkin dibuat untukku. Memangya untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untukku. Bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri, tapi yang ada dikamar ini cuma ada aku. Kurasa bocah itu tidak mungkin makan dikamarnya, bukankah dia memiliki meja makan. Apa dia sakit? Kurasa tidak. Dan setauku dirumah ini hanya ada aku dan bocah itu.

Bicara tentang bocah itu, sejak tadi aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan bocah tersebut. Aku memang tidak mencarinya karena sejak tadi aku diatas ranjang saja. Sepertinya dia pergi meninggalkan rumah setelah membanting(?) pintu dengan keras dan meneriakiku 'Ajushi tua yang menyebalkan'.

Bosan juga hanya berdiam diri diatas ranjang saja. Maka aku memilih keluar, mungkin ada yang bisa aku kerjakan. Tapi sebelum itu aku mencari-cari dulu baju bocah tinggi itu siapa tau ada baju yang bisa aku pakai. Tapi sial, tidak ada satu pun bajunya yang pas untuk ku pakai. Apa tubuhku ini gemuk? Kurasa tidak. Hanya saja abs milikku lebih besar dari pada bocah itu. Terdengar sombong memang. Tapi tak apakan jika aku sedikit menyombongkan abs yang sudah kubentuk lama dengan latihan-latihan yang rutin kulakukan.

Karena tidak menemukan satu pun baju yang pas untukku. Aku pun memilih keluar. Setelah keluar dari kamar kutengokkan kepalaku kesemua penjuru rumah, namun tidak ada satu pun yang terlihat menarik untuk dikerjakan. "Ah~, sepertinya diluar sini sama membosankan dengan didalam kamar."

Kulangkahkan kakiku entah kemana, mungkin kebelakang rumah ini. Siapa tau disana ada yang bisa membuatku tidak bosan atau aku bisa menemukan baju yang pas untuk ku pakai. Tidak mungkin jika aku harus bertelanjang dada sampai bocah itu kembali, bisa-bisa aku tambah sakit. Lagi pula aku tidak tau kapan bocah itu kembali.

Setelah mencari dibeberapa tempat namun tetap tidak menemukan bajuku atau baju yang muat denganku. "Aarggh, dimana bocah itu meletakan bajuku? Aku kedinginannnnnn." geramku frustasi.

Se7en End POV

…o0o…

Dongwoo Home

"YACK PANJANG! CEPATLAH SEDIKIT." Teriak Dongwoo.

"Cangmin-ah, disini dingin. Kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan." Kesal Dongwoo karena sejak tadi dia menunggu Changmin yang belum juga keluar dari rumah.

Dongwoo menunggu Changmin diteras rumah sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Mereka rencananya akan pergi ke market yang menjual berbagai bahan makanan dan keperluan sehari-hari. Jangan tanya kenapa? Jawabanya sudah pasti itu karena semua isi kulkas milik Dongwoo sudah dihabiskan oleh Changmin. Padahal tadi malam dia sudah merampok kulkas Dongwoo. Untung setelah Changmin pulang, orang tua Dongwoo kembali kerumah dan membawa beberapa makanan untuk dimakan dan dibuat kedalam kulkas.

Namun sialnya, pagi tadi Changmin kembali datang dengan suasana hati yang sedang panas(?) a.k.a emosi. Dia habiskan LAGI makanan yang ada didalam kulkas untuk pelampiasan marahnya. Dasar monster food. *plakk, digampar Changminnie*

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh?" tanya Dongwoo setelah Changmin keluar. Cemberut diwajahnya tidak bisa ditutupinya.

"Sabarlah sedikit Dino. Aku sakit perut." Balas Changmin mengelus perutnya.

"Aku menunggumu sudah lama diluar sini. Disini dingin, kau ingin membunuhku?" tanya Dongwoo sambil berjalan menuju market, disusul Changmin dibelakangnya.

"Bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan kalau perutku sakit, Dino." Kesal Changmin.

"Perutku sakit setelah aku makan kue yang ada dikulkasmu yang tidak sempat kumakan tadi malam." Lanjut Changmin.

Dongwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Changmin. "MWO? Kau makan kue itu?" tanya Dongwoo.

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya. "Memangnya kenapa Dino?" tanya Changmin innocent.

Dongwoo menelan ludahnya dengan susah dan memandang Changmin. "Kue itu sudah tiga hari yang lalu. Umma lupa membuang kue itu karena umma harus pergi kerumah halmoni. Dan aku juga lupa membuang kue itu. Mianhe Changmin-ah." Ucap Dongwoo, mundur beberapa langkah dari Changmin.

Changmin tampak masil meloading penjelasan dari Dongwoo tadi. Tidak menyadari jika Dongwoo menjauh dan mulai berlari menjauhinya. "MWO? PANTAS SAJA AKU SAKIT PERUT." Teriak Changmin setelah selesai meloading penjelasan Dongwoo.

Dongwoo lari menjauh dari Changmin agar tidak mendapat amukan dari Changmin. Walau sedikit sudah karena jalan licin akibat salju, Dongwoo tetap berlari disusul Changmin dibelakangnya."YACK DINO JELEK! JANGAN LARI!" teriak Changmin. Namun Dongwoo masih saja terus berlari. "ANDWAE PANJANG! AKU MASIH INGIN HIDUP LEBIH LAMA" teriak Dongwoo sambil terus berlari menjauh dari Changmin yang sedang mengejarnya.

Dongwoo terus berlari dan sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat jaraknya dengan Changmin. Namun kali ini, mungkin karena dia terlalu memperhatikan jarak antara dirinya dan Changmin, sehingga Dongwoo tidak memperhatikan jalan lagi. Dan-

Brukk

Suara yang nampaknya dari seseorang yang menabrak sesuatu. Ya, Dongwoo menabrak seseorang dan jatuh tersungkur. Changmin yang dibelakang Dongwoo, terdiam sejenak melihat sepupunya tersebut. " Hahaha … Rasakan, kau pantas mendapatkannya. Siapa suruh kau lupa membuang kue tiga hari yang lalu dan membiarkanku memakannya. Yang pada akhirnya membuatku sakit perut." Gumam Changmin senang melihat sepupunya terjatuh, Setelah itu dia berlari mendekati dan menolong Dongwoo yang meringis kesakitan kerena menabrak seseorang tadi.

"Mi- mianhe sunbae." Sesal Dongwoo sembari membukkan badannya setelah tadi dibantu Changmin untuk berdiri.

Ada tiga orang namja yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Changmin dan Dongwoo. Namja pertama berwajah tampan dengan kombinasi senyuman manis nan menghanyutkan. Namja kedua berwajah cantik bak seorang yeoja dan sepertinya dia sedikit cerewet dibanding dua namja lainnya. Dan namja terakhir berwajah tampan, bahkan mungkin lebih tampan dari namja pertama. Namja terakhir ini juga memiliki suara baritone yang khas serta jangan lupakan tatapan matanya yang mampu membuat siapa pun merinding.

Namun hanya satu orang yang ditabrak oleh Dongwoo. Namja pertama lah yang ditabrak Dongwoo. Changmin dan Dongwoo meneguk ludah mereka, takut juga jika harus melawan tiga namja yang tidak mereka kenal. Karena ketiga namja dihapan mereka hanya memandang datar kearah Changmin dan Dongwoo tanpa bicara. Changmin dan Dongwoo merinding karena tatapan dari tiga namja dihadapan mereka, terlebih tatapan namja ketiga.

"Ne, gwenchana." Balas namja pertama yang ditabrak Dongwoo tadi dengan senyuman yang sangat manis diwajah tampannya.

Namja kedua mendekat kearah Changmin dan Dongwoo, sontak dua orang tersebut mundur takut jika namja kedua memukul mereka. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya namja kedua sambil memastikan jika tubuh Changmin dan Dongwoo masih lengkap. Walau hanya Dongwoo yang ditambrak namja pertama, namja kedua tetap memeriksa Changmin juga.

"Tubuh mereka masih lengkap." Tegur suara baritone dari namja ketiga, padahal dia hanya memperhatikan tidak memerikasa keadaan Changmin dan Dongwoo namun teguran itu sukses membuat namja kedua menoleh dan menghentikan aksinya.

"Ka- kalian siapa? Baru kali ini kami melihat kalian, apa kalian orang yang baru pindah ke daerah disini?" tanya Changmin terbata, sedikit takut.

"Ne, kami baru pertama kali ke sini, tapi kami bukan orang yang baru pindah. Kami disini untuk mencari seseorang." Balas namja kedua dengan ceria menambah kesan hangat diwajah cantiknya. Changmin dan Dongwoo menganggukan kepala, hanya itu yang bisa lakukan untuk membalas ucapan namja kedua.

"Berhati-hatilah, saat ini kota kita sedikit kurang aman." Ucap namja pertama mengerlingkan matanya nakal menggoda ke arah Changmin dan Dongwoo. Sepertinya namja pertama ini seorang playboy.

"Ne." balas Changmin pelan namun masih terdengar.

"Aku seme! Jangan menggodaku !" Ucap Dongwoo tegas tidak suka jika namja pertama mengerlingkan matanya nakal kearahnya dan Changmin.

"Siapa yang ingin menggodamu dinosaurs jelek!" balas namja pertama. Tapi tidak digubris Dongwoo.

"Aku juga tidak ingin digoda namja aneh sepertimu." Kali ini penolakan dari Changmin.

"Andwae manis, jangan menolakku." Rayu namja pertama mendekati Changmin dan sudah pasti Changmin menjauh dan sekarang dia berdiri dibelakang Dongwoo untuk berlindung.

Melihat sifat playboy temannya akan keluar, maka dengan sigap namja kedua mencegahnya agar tidak berakibat parah. Jika sudah berakibat parah dapat dipastikan jika dia juga akan terkena imbasnya. "Kau ingin kuadukan pada namjachingumu yang sering membuat telingaku ini tuli eoh?" ancam namja kedua yang sukses membuat namja pertama menghentikan aksinya menggoda Changmin dan mendeadglare namja kedua. Ya, Namja pertama memang sudah memiliki seorang namjachingu yang juga merupakan teman dari namja kedua. Itulah alasan kenapa namja kedua mencegah namja pertama.

"Changi lihatlah! Playboy jelek itu menatapku seolah-olah dia ingin menjadikanku santapan lezat untuk anjing peliharaan namjachingu nya." Adu namja kedua pada namja ketiga dengan tangan yang memeluk manja tangan namja ketiga. Yap, Namja ketiga memang kekasih dari namja kedua.

Namja ketiga melepaskan pelukan manja namja kedua ditangannya yang sukses membuat namja kedua mengerucutkan bibirnya karena kesal. "Cukup, kalian berdua hentikan! Sekarang lebih baik kita lanjutkan mencari 'dia'." Kata namja ketiga tegas.

"Ne," balas namja pertama dan kedua dengan semangat dan kompak. Sementara Changmin dan Dongwoo sejak tadi hanya diam menyaksikan keanehan tiga namja dihadapan mereka.

"Kita sudah cukup membuang waktu disini. Lagi pula disini dingin." Ucap namja ketiga lagi. Dua namja lainnya menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Kami pergi duluan ne," ucap namja pertama sambil memeluk Changmin dan Dongwoo bersamaan. Mereka bisa melihat tato bertuliskan entah apa itu di dada kiri namja pertama. Karena namja pertama menggunakan baju V-Neck (salah ya tulisannya -_-) sehingga dadanya bisa terlihat jelas. "Berhati-hatilah, sampai jumpa." Tambah namja pertama mengingatkan kembali.

"Ah~ sampai jumpa." Ucap namja kedua, dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti namja pertama, memeluk Changmin dan Dongwoo. LAGI, Changmin dan Dongwoo bisa melihat tato di punggung namja kedua. Entah seperti apa bentuk baju dari namja kedua. Karena author bingung menjelaskannya. plakk*

Namja ketiga hanya tersenyum kepada Changmin dan Dongwoo, tidak ada niat untuk memeluk dua orang tersebut. Seperti yang dilakukan namjachingu dan temannya tadi.

Dirasa cukup, namja ketiga memulai berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi Changmin dan Dongwoo disusul namja pertama dan namja kedua dibelangkangnya. Tiga namja tampan, cantik dan manis tadi melanjutkan perjalanan mereka mencari seseorang. Namja pertama dan kedua kembali menoleh dan melambaikan tangan mereka kepada Changmin dan Dongwoo, sedangkan namja ketiga terus melanjutkan langkahnya tidak mengikuti kedua temannya.

"Sampai jumpa." Ucap namja pertama, walau sedikit jauh tapi masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Changmin dan Dongwoo.

"Jaga diri kalian ne, jangan sampai diculik penjahat karena wajah lucu kalian." Kali ini ucap namja kedua, sedikit didramatiskan. Padahal mereka baru saja ketemu sudah sok kenal.

Changmin dan Dongwoo hanya balas melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Dino" panggil Changmin.

"Hn?"

"Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka sok kenal dan sok akrab dengan kita. Padahal baru saja bertemu, nama kita saja mereka tidak tau. Tapi sudah sok kenal dan sok akrab. Mereka sama seperti ajushi tua yang ada dirumahku saja."

"Molla? Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi mereka. Lebih baik sekarang pikirkan kita ke market atau ke tempat Sungyeol hyung terlebih dulu?" tanya Dongwoo, berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Eh? Tempat Sungyeol hyung? Untuk apa kita kesana?" tanya Changmin. Bukankah rencana mereka hari ini adalah ke market untuk membeli makanan yang dihabiskan Changmin. Lalu untuk apa pergi ketempat Sungyeol. Changmin binggung dibuatnya.

"Tentu saja untuk memeriksa perutmu. Bukankah tadi kau bilang, jika kau memakan kue yang sudah tiga hari didalam kulkas." Ucap Dongwoo.

Changmin tampak memikirkan pilihan yang ditawarkan Dongwoo. "Eum~ Dino, kita kemarket saja dulu. Setelah itu kita ketempat Sungyeol hyung, bagaimana kau setuju kan Dino?" tanya Changmin.

Dongwoo memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. "Aku sudah tau jika itu yang akan kau pilih."

Setelah melakukan perjalan yang tidak cukup jauh dari mereka berdua berhenti tadi, akhirnya Changmin dan Dongwoo sampai di sebuah toko yang bertuliskan 'Paradise Mart'. "Ah~ akhirnya kita sampai. Aku ingin membeli apa ya?" ucap Changmin kegirangan dan langsung masuk kedalam market.

Dongwoo hanya diam menyaksikan kegirangan dari sepupunya itu. "Panjang, jangan membeli yang bukan-bukan dan jangan membeli terlalu banyak. Aku tidak ingin menambahkan uang jika uangmu tidak cukup, arra!" ucap Dongwoo mengingatkan, Changmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum Gaje. Walau Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, Dongwoo tetap ragu jika anggukkan kepala dari Changmin tadi adalah tanda bahwa Changmin mengerti dan menyetujui ucapan Dongwoo

Selanjutnya Changmin langsung mengambil keranjang dan dengan cepat memasukkan berbagai macam makanan yang ada, kedalam keranjang miliknya. 'Sepertinya ucapanku tidak digubris.' Batin Dongwoo melihat Changmin yang sudah asik memilih makanan, setelahnya dia juga melakukan hal yang sama namun hanya makanan dan kebutuhan yang memang diperlukan saja.

Kurang lebih satu jam, akhirnya Changmin selesai memilih semua belanjaan yang menurutnya penting. Dongwoo? Jangan ditanya dia sudah setengah jam yang lalu selesai memilih belanjaannya dan membayar dikasir. Dan sekarang dia sedang menunggu sepupunya tingginya itu mengantri untuk bayar dikasir.

Changmin sedikit kesulitan membawa dua keranjang berisi belanjaannya. "Dino, tonglah aku. Aku kesulitan membawa keranjang ini, bawakan satu, Dino!" pinta Changmin namun nampaknya tidak digubris oleh Dongwoo.

"Andwae. Salahmu, bukankah tadi sudah aku peringatkan untuk tidak membeli terlalu banyak. Beli sesuai keperluanmu saja." Balas Dongwoo santai sambil meminum minuman dingin yang dibelinya tadi saat menunggu Changmin selesai belanja.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar penolakan dari Dongwoo. "Iya, aku membeli sesuai dengan keperluanku. Dan ini hanya cukup sampai besok saja." Kata Changmin sedikit kesal.

"Mwo? Kau bilang ini semua sesuai dengan keperluanmu." Tunjuk Dongwoo pada dua keranjang belanjaan milik Changmin yang berisi penuh dengan makanan. "Kau tau, semua belanjaan mu ini cukup untuk keperluan dua orang selama beberapa hari." Lanjut Dongwoo.

"Itu untukmu Dino, bukan untukku." Ucap Changmin. "Aishh, cukup Dino. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu disini. Lebih baik aku bayar dan setelah itu kita pulang." Ucap Changmin.

"Astaga~, karena makanan dia lupa kalau dia sedang sakit perut." Gumam Dongwoo menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Aigoo, banyak sekali belanjaanmu Changmin." Tegur salah satu karyawan Paradise Mart yang melihat belanjaan Changmin. Karyawan tersebut merupakan teman Changmin dan Dongwoo.

Mereka berteman dengan si karyawan karena intensitas pertemuan mereka yang sering. Changmin dan Dongwoo memang sering membeli bahan makan di market ini. Hampir setiap hari mungkin, mereka akan belanja kemari. Karena itu mereka bisa akrab dengan si karyawan. Selain itu si karyawan juga merupakan kakak kelas mereka di Tohoshinki School dulu. Kenapa dulu? Itu karena kakak kelas tersebut sudah meninggalkan sekolah itu dua tahun yang lalu. Yang berarti sekarang dia kelas dua High School. Dan karyawan tersebut juga memiliki seorang adik yang berteman baik dengan Changmin dan Dongwoo, bernama Woohyun.

"Ne, ini untuk mengisi kulkasku yang kosong, hyung" ucap Changmin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau seperti tidak tau Changmin saja hyung." Sela Dongwoo kali ini.

Si karyawan yang diketahui dari nama yang tertulis di seragamnya bernama Kim Kyu Jong hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari Dongwoo tadi.

"Hyung, siapa dia? Apa dia karyawan baru disini?" tanya Changmin sambil melirik kearah kasir.

Kyujong menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum. "Ne, dia orang baru disini. Dia baru dua jam lalu disini." Kyujong menjelaskan.

"Wajahnya imut seperti yeoja saja." Kata Changmin.

"Memangnya wajahmu tidak imut seperti seorang yeoja eoh?" tanya Dongwoo.

Changmin mendeadglare Dongwoo dan sepertinya akan ada perang namun hal tersebut lekas diantisipasi oleh Kyujong. "Sudahlah kalian jangan bertengkar disini." Ucap Kyujong melerai dua orang dihadapannya. "Lekaslah bayar agar kau bisa menikmati semua makanan ini." Kata Kyujong sukses membuat Changmin menghentikan aksinya dan segera bayar, melupakan Kyujong dan Dongwoo.

"Aku pergi dulu ne, tadi aku dipanggil atasan." Pamit Kyujong pada Dongwoo.

"Ne hyung." Balas Dongwoo sambil membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada yang lebih tua. Lalu menghampiri Changmin

"Jumlah semuanya belanjaanmu 26.000 won.." Ucap kasir berwajah imut setelah selesai menghitung semua belanjaan milik Changmin.

"Mwo? Banyak sekali." Pekik Dongwoo terkejut.

Changmin tersenyum dan mencari dompet miliknya disaku belakang celana. Senyum dibibir manisnya sirna setelah dirinya tidak menemukan adanya dompet disaku belakang celananya. Changmin mulai panik mencari letak dompet miliknya. Disaku depan, tidak ada. Didalam jaket tebal miliknya, juga tidak ada. Kembali memeriksa saku belakang celana, namun hasilnya tetap sama, TIDAK ADA.

Dongwoo yang menyadari kepanikan dari Changmin juga ikut panic. 'Pirasat ku tidak enak' batin Dongwoo. Sepertinya dia tau apa yang akan terjadi.

"Dino, dompetku tidak ada. Apa kau mengambilnya Dino?" tanya Changmin. Sedangkan Dongwoo menundukkan kepala, sepertinya dugaannya benar.

"Memangnya aku tidak punya dompet jadi aku harus mengambil dompetmu eoh?"

"Lalu dompetku dimana Dino?" rengek Changmin.

"Mana ku tau?"

"Ah~Dino, aku ingat. Dompetku tertinggal dirumah. Karena aku terlalu kesal dengan ajushi tua itu sehingga aku lupa mengambil dompet." Tambah Changmin.

"Itu maslahmu, bukan urusanku." Kata Dongwoo beranjak pergi ingin meninggalkan Changmin. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat dirasakan tangan Changmin menarik tangannya. Dia menoleh dan melihat perubahan aura serta wajah Changmin berubah mengerikan.

Gluk

Dongwoo meneguk liurnya dengan susah karena melihat wajah mengerikan Changmin. Changmin menatap Dongwoo dengan tatapan seolah-oleh berkata 'BAYAR SEMUA BELANJAANKU ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI LAGI BESOK'. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Dongwoo melakukan apa yang Changmin inginkan.

"Ini." Ucap Dongwoo menyerahkan uangnya kepada kasir dengan wajah cemberut dan hati yang tidak sangat rela.

"Ini kembaliannya. Sampai jumpa. Lain kali kemari lagi ne." ucap si kasir setelah menyerahkan uang kembalian kepada Dongwoo.

"Tidak akan." Balas Dongwoo singkat.

Changmin dengan semangat dan wajah tanpa dosanya mengambil bungkusan yang berisi belanjaannya dan langsung keluar. Tidak diperdulikannya Dongwoo yang lesu, tidak semangat dibelakang.

"Dino cepat sedikit jalanmu. Nanti kita terlambat pergi ketempat Sungyeol hyung." Suruh Changmin yang berjalan cepat didepan Dongwoo. Padahal dikedua tangannya penuh dengan bungkusan.

"Rupanya dia masih ingat dengan sakit perutnya." Gerutu Dongwoo.

Changmin melangkahkan kaki panjangnya dengan senang. Tentu saja dia senang, karena membeli banyak makan tanpa harus mengeluarkan uang. Berbeda dengan sepupunya, berjalan gontai seperti para zombie. Dia tidak semangat karena uangnya terkuras oleh belanjaan Changmin.

Tapi tiba-tiba Changmin menghentikan langkahnya dan memperhatikan sesuatu yang membuat raut wajahnya berubah. Kali ini raut wajahnya bukan berubah mengerikan tapi berubah jadi sedih.

Dongwoo yang sejak tadi berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tidak menyadari Changmin berhenti. Dan hal itu sukses membuatnya kembali menambrak seseorak untuk kedua kalinya hari ini.

"YACK APA YANG KAU LAK-" kekesalan Dongwoo terhenti ketika melihat raut sedih diwajah imut Changmin. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Dongwoo pun mengikuti kemana arah mata Changmin.

Dongwoo terkejut dengan pemandangan yang sedang diperhatikan Changmin. Nampak sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan seorang anak laki-laki yang sedang asik bercanda bersama untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan.

"Betapa beruntungnya anak itu, bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama kedua orang tuanya." Ucap Changmin lirih, bukan hanya wajahnya saja tapi di setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibirnya terdengar jelas kesedihan mendalam dan keinginan kuat yang tidak terkabul.

Dongwoo mendekat dan menepuk bahu Changmin pelan untuk memberikan sepupunya itu sedikit kekuatan dan semangat. "Dino, aku ingin seperti anak itu." Ucap Changmin nampak sedikit air yang menggenang (?) dimata indahnya.

"Kau ingin menemui 'mereka'?" tanya Dongwoo.

Changmin menggeleng lemah. "Ani." Jawabnya singkat dan lirih.

"Ayo kita pergi." Ajak Dongwoo menarik tangan Changmin, dari pada Changmin tambah sedih lagi lebih baik dia membawa sepupunya itu pergi. "Sini biar aku yang bawa." Ucap Dongwoo, mengambil satu kantung penuh makanan milik Changmin untuk dibawanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju tempat Sungyeol. Changmin hanya diam saja. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang terucap dari bibirnya. Padahal Dongwoo sudah berusaha untuk membuat Changmin bicara. Dari bicara tentang makanan sampai game sudah dibahasnya. Namun Changmin hanya diam dan menganggukkan kepala untuk menjawab. Perjalanan yang 'sepi' dalam artian Changmin diam tanpa bicara. Hal itu 'sepi' menurut Dongwoo karena biasanya selalu ada saja yang mereka membuat mereka bertengkar.

"Duduklah." Suruh Dongwoo setelah mereka memasuki tempat Sungyeol. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan duduk dikursi yang ditunjuk Dongwoo tadi. "Tunggulah disini, aku ingin daftarkan namamu dulu." Setelahnya Dongwoo pergi ketempat pendaftaran para pasien dan membayar beberapa administrasi yang diperlukan. "Habislah semua isi dompetku." Ucap Dongwoo.

Setelah selesai mendaftarkan nama Changmin, Dongwoo kembali dan duduk di samping Changmin. "Kau yakin tidak ingin menemui 'mereka'?" tanya Dongwoo. Changmin menoleh dan dan menatap Dongwoo, kesedihan masih nampak di wajahnya. "Ani." Jawab Changmin ditemani dengan gelengan kepala yang lemah.

Dongwoo mengangguk, setelahnya diam dan tidak bicara lagi. Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan Changmin sekarang, pikir Dongwoo.

"Tuan Changmin." Panggil seorang suster yang berdiri didepan barisan bangku-bangku para pasien menunggu untuk diperiksa.

"Namamu dipanggil." Tegur Dongwoo dan menepuk pelan Changmin agar Changmin kembali dari dunia khayal kedunia nyata.

"Ah, ne." balas Changmin beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti suster yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Silahkan masuk!" ucap si suster. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk.

"Changmin? Wae?" tanya seorang namja tinggi dengan menggunakan jas berwarna putih khas seorang dokter.

Melihat raut wajah Changmin yang kurang nyaman untuk dilihat, Seungyeol-si dokter- langsung memeriksa Changmin. "Kau hanya keracunan makanan saja. Tidak terlalu parah dan ini resep yang harus kau tebus nanti!" suruh Sungyeol menyerahkan kertas resep yang ditulisnya tadi pada Changmin.

Changmin menggangguk dan menggmbil kertas tadi. "Ne, gomawo Hyung." Ucap Changmin membungkukkan punggung dan setelahnya keluar dari ruangan Sungyeol.

"Kita pulang!" suruh Changmin pada Dongwoo yang sedari tadi menunggunya sambil memainkan handphone.

"Ne." balas Dongwoo singkat dan beranjak dari duduknya dan menggikuti Changmin didepannya.

"_Diberitakan hari ini, bahwa ada sekitar sembilan orang pelajar SMP yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahun telah hilang dari rumah mereka. Pihak keluarga binggung dan resah untuk mencari."_ Ucap seorang pembawa berita yang disiarkan di TV. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Changmin dan Dongwoo menghentikan langkah mereka dan menoleh serta memperhatikan dengan seksama(?) apa yang akan diucapkan si pembawa acara selanjutnya.

"_Dugaan sementara hal tersebut ada kaitannya dengan kelompok besar **Seekers Black Soul** yang akhir-akhir ini terang-terangan melakukan pencarian besar entah kapada siapa."_

Dengan hal itu sukses membuat Changmin dan Dongwoo membelalakkan mata mereka. "Mereka lagi." Geram Changmin mengepalkan tangannya dan langsung melangkah pergidiikuti Dongwoo.

…o0o…

"Maaf Se7en hyung, kami belum menemukan 'dirinya'." Ucap seorang namja berwajah cantik seperti yeoja dan menyerahkan bungkusan kepada Se7en.

"Kalian cari lagi 'dia' sampai dapat! Aku juga akan mencarinya." Balas namja yang dipanggil Se7en tadi.

"Ne." dan setelahnya namja itu pergi meninggalkan Se7en.

_TBC_

Pyuhhh~akhirnya selesai juga.*ngelap keringat*

Eh buset? Panjang amat ya…

Hehe … tapi gak apa-apa deh ….

Oh iya, mian kalo ni FF byk bgt typo nya, soalnya Zem pengen bgt ngpublis FF sebelum ulangan semester. Selama masa ulangan Zem gak akan buka laptop, jadi mungkin Zem akan publis FF baru ato chap baru ditahun depan. Setelah semua ulangan semester selesai. Ok cukup Zem ngebacotnya.

Zem mau tanya nih…

- Menurut Readers sekalian, ni FF nantinya ada 'NC' nya ato enggak? Jujur Zem masih sangat binggung akan hal itu? (Readers tau kan apa itu'NC'? itu loe, Em~…. Aishh, Zem susah ngejelasin nya). Kalo Sepupuku tersayang a.k.a **Baekren** pengen bgt ni FF ada NC nya. So, bantu Zem ya….

- Ayo, siapa yg binggung sama tiga namja diatas?

Lanjut atau Gak?

Review!

Reviewan kalian membuat Zem semanggat ngelanjutin ni FF. GOMAWO ….^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

'**I Love You, Ajushi!**'

**Author **: Zemma DongWoonique

**Main Cast **:

Shim Changmin (TVXQ)

Choi Dongwook (Se7en)

**Other Cast** :

Jang Dongwoo/Dino (Infinite)

Park Yoochun (JYJ)

Kwon Jiyong/GD/ G Dragon (Big Bang)

Choi Seunghyun/ T.O.P (Big Bang)

Dan Cast lain yang tidak terduga

.

**Rated **: **T**

**Warning : Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Zemma buat terutama SE7MIN dan DONGWOO, mendingan gak usah baca. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Zem Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Zem udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah **** , YAOI,** typo bertebaran disana-sini, gaje, dll

.

.

.

"Aish, dasar bocah menyebalkan. Sebenarnya dimana dia menyimpan bajuku?" Gerutu Se7en karena hampir semua pelosok(?) rumah Changmin sudah digeledahnya. Hanya untuk mencari dimana letak baju miliknya atau baju siapa pun yang bisa menutupi dada bidangnya. Lelah, kesal, dan menyerah, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengambil selimut yang ada diranjang Changmin hanya untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai Changmin pulang nanti.

Setelah mengambil selimut milik Changmin dan menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, Se7en langsung keluar dari kamar dan memilih untuk menonton TV. Mungkin saja ada berita atau acara yang menarik untuk di tonton. Se7en sedikit kesulitan mencari posisi nyaman untuk menonton TV karena selimut yang dipakai untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya lumayan tebal. Sehingga membuat pergerakkannya menjadi terbatas.

Se7en menghidupkan TV milik Changmin dan mengganti-ganti chanel yang mungkin menarik. Namun sayang, sepertinya acara di TV sedang malas untuk menayangkan sesuatu yang menarik untuk Se7en. Lagi-lagi Se7en menggerutu karenanya. "Aish, ada apa dengan hari ini eoh? Kenapa semua acara TV tidak ada yang bagus dan menarik untuk ditonton?" ucap Se7en berdiri dari duduknya dan meneriaki layar TV yang ada dihadapannya.

Sadar jika meneriaki layar TV adalah perkejaan yang sia-sia dan bisa dibilang bodoh. Maka Se7en berhenti melakukannya. "Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, meneriaki TV. Sekeras apa pun aku meneriaki, TV ini tidak akan membalas balik teriakkan ku." Ucap Se7en entah kepada siapa. Setelah itu dimatikannya TV milik Changmin dan membanting remote TV di sofa tempatnya duduk tadi.

Ditengah kekesalannya karena tidak menemukan bajunya atau baju yang setidaknya pas untuk tubuhnya. Dan karena acara di TV tidak ada yang menarik dan bagus. Se7en menemukan sebuah ponsel touch screen berwarna putih diatas meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju benda kecil yang mungkin akan berfungsi untuknya. Diambilnya benda tersebut dan disentuhnya untuk menghubungi seseorang, mengingat salah satu fungsi benda itu adalah untuk berbicara dengan orang lain tanpa harus bertatap dengan orang tersebut.

Diarahkannya jari-jari miliknya untuk menyentuh beberapa nomor di layar touch screen pada benda tersebut. Setelah menyentuh beberapa nomor yang diinginkan, Se7en mengarahkan ponsel tersebut ditelinganya.

Tutt… Tuttt …. Tuttt ….

Se7en menunggu dengan sedikit tidak sabar karena seseorang yang ingin dihubunginya sejak tadi belum juga menerima panggilannya.

"Yeobseyo. Nuga?" tanya suara baritone seorang namja dari sambungan telepon diseberang sana, akhirnya menerima panggilan dari Se7en juga.

"YACK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN EOH? KENAPA LAMA SEKALI KAU MENERIMA PANGGILAN DARI KU?" kesal Se7en langsung meneriaki dan memarahi orang yang dihubunginya.

"Se- Se7en hyung …" balas namja yang ditelepon Se7en tadi terbata.

"Ne, ini aku. Kupikir kau tidak ingat lagi denganku." Balas Se7en ketus.

"Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat denganmu hyung. Jika hal itu terjadi aku yakin pasti akan berakhir dialam peti nanti."

"Bagus jika kau tau akibatnya."

"Wae hyung?" tanya namja bersuara baritone tadi.

"Ah~ hampir saja aku melupakannya. Seunghyun bawakan aku pakaian yang lengkap kemari!" suruh Se7en pada namja diseberang telepon sana.

"Eodi?"

"Molla? Kau suruh saja namjachingu mu itu untuk mencari ku, bukankah dia yang paling hebat dalam hal melacak keberadaan seseorang!"

"Arraso." Setalah itu hubungan telepon diputus sepihak oleh namja yang dipanggil Seunghyun tadi.

"Yack! Kenapa kau putus pabo! Aku belum selesai bicara." Teriak Se7en kesal karena sambungan teleponnya diputus secara sepihak oleh Seunghyun. Dilemparnya ponsel yang digunakannya tadi ke sofa yang ada dihadapannya lalu dia duduk disofa, samping hp yang dilempar tadi.

Se7en kembali menghidupkan TV yang sempat dimatikan dan diteriakinya tadi. Walau dia tau bahwa acara TV sedang tidak menarik dan bagus. Tapi dia tetap menghidupkan TV untuk menunggu Seunghyun datang membawakan seperangkat (?) baju yang lengkap untuknya.

'**Diberitakan hari ini, bahwa ada sekitar sembilan orang pelajar SMP yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahun telah hilang dari rumah mereka. Pihak keluarga binggung dan resah untuk mencari.' **Ucap seorang pembawa berita yang disiarkan di TV ketika Se7en menghidupkan TV Changmin kembali. Hal tersebut sontak membuat Se7en terkejut dan menambah volume TV agar terdengar lebih keras dan jelas ditelinganya.

Se7en mendengarkan dengan seksama(?) apa yang akan diucapkan si pembawa acara selanjutnya.

'**Dugaan sementara hal tersebut ada kaitannya dengan kelompok besar Seekers Black Soul yang akhir-akhir ini terang-terangan melakukan pencarian besar entah kapada siapa. Sekian dan terima kasih'** Pembawa acara kembali melanjutkan beritanya. *perasaan gak ada deh pembawa berita yang gitu, kalo ada Zem yakin pasti tuh orang langsung dipecat*

"Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka melakukan hal yang gegabah seperti ini. Sekarang public sudah mengetahui pergerakan mereka maka aku yakin akan semakin sulit mencari YJ_MAX." komentar Se7en tentang berita tadi entah pada siapa.

Sejak berita di TV tadi Se7en hanya diam. Cukup lama dia sibuk dengan pikirannya, sampai suara ketukkan pintu membuyarkan apa yang dipikirkannya tadi. "Kurasa itu Seunghyun." Ucap Se7en lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu untuk membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang mengetuk tadi.

Se7en membuka pintu dan sedikit terkejut karena orang yang menggetuk pintu tadi bukan Seunghyun—orang yang ditunggunya sejak tadi. "Nuga?" tanya Se7en pada seorang namja yang tadi mengetuk pintu.

Namja yang ditanya Se7en tadi menatap tajam kearah Se7en. "Kenapa kau ada dirumah Baby Shim?" namja tadi balik bertanya pada Se7en.

"Baby Shim? Siapa dia?" tanya Se7en bingung.

"Pemilik rumah ini." Ucap seorang namja yang dilihat dari apa yang dibawanya adalah seorang penjual bunga.

"Oh~ jadi bocah menyebalkan itu bernama Baby Shim. Nama yang aneh, kenapa orang tuannya memberi nama itu. Seperti tidak ada nama yang lebih bagus saja." Ucap Se7en dengan nada sedikit mengejek.

**Brukk**

Se7en sukses mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup membuat kepalanya pusing, matanya berkunang, dan tubuhnya hampir limbung dari namja yang mengetuk rumah Changmin tadi. "Yack! Ajushi. Kenapa kau memukulku dengan keranjang bunga mu eoh?" geram Se7en pada namja dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah kau menghina nama pemberian dariku untuknya." Ucap namja tadi dengan penuh penekanan disetiap kalimatnya dan sambil menunjuk tepat dihidung Se7en. "Kau tidak punya hak untuk memberi komentar pada nama yang kuberikan pada ANAKKU." Kali ini namja tadi lebih menekankan ucapannya pada kalimat terakhir dan sambil mendorong dahi Se7en, yang membuat Se7en jatuh kebelakang.

Namja penjual bunga itu menghentikan aksinya mendorong Se7en, setelah dilihatnya Se7en jatuh tersungkur dilantai. "Lama kita tidak bertemu ternyata sekarang kau sudah besar rupanya CHOI DONGWOOK! Inikah kesan pertama yang kau berikan padaku setelah cukup lama kita tidak bertemu?" ucap namja tadi lalu meninggalkan Se7en yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai setelah didorong cukup keras didahinya dan berujung dengan Se7en yang jatuh dilantai.

Se7en membelalakkan matanya. Terkejut, pastinya. Kerena namja tadi mengetahui nama lengkapnya. Padahal namja tadi hanya seorang penjual bunga. "Siapa namja tadi? Mengapa dia tau namaku? Dan tunggu dulu …" gumam Se7en masih duduk dilantai. "Jangan-Jangan ..." ucap Se7en langsung melepaskan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh bagian atasnya lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari keluar rumah sampai kejalanan untuk mencari namja tadi. Sepertinya dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"HYUNG!" Se7en meneriaki namja yang memukulnya tadi dijalanan sekitar rumah Changmin.

"HYUNG DIMANA KAU?"

"HYUNG, AKU YAKIN ITU TADI ADALAH KAU!"

"HYUNG KUMOHON KELUARLAH"

"AAARRRGGGHH, HYUNG JEBAL!"

Se7en masih mencari sambil meneriaki namja yang tadi ditemuinya. "Hah… Hah.. hah… Hyung dimana kau? Hyung kumohon jangan menghilang lagi!" ucap Se7en ngos-ngosan karena sejak tadi dia terus berlari sambil berteriak mencari seorang namja penjual bunga.

Merasa sudah cukup lelah mencari tapi tetap tidak membuahkan hasil. Se7en memutuskan untuk kembali kerumah Changmin. Selain lelah dia juga merasa risih dan dingin. Mengingat dia tadi sempat melepaskan selimut tebal yang dipakainya agar bisa berlari dengan mudah mengejar seorang namja penjual bunga. Sehingga sekarang dia hanya memakai celana panjang tanpa baju dan hal itu membuat perhatian masyarat sekitar yang menatapnya aneh dan bingung ditambah tadi dia berlari sambil berteriak. Mungkin orang berpikir jika dia adalah 'orang gila' yang kehilangan hyung nya. Hehehe….

Saat ingin membuka pintu rumah Changmin, Se7en kembali menoleh kearah jalanan yang tadi digunakannya untuk mencari seorang namja penjual bunga. "Hyung." Gumam Se7en lirih.

Tidak jauh dari Se7en, seorang namja berpakaian khas seorang penjual bunga keluar dari persembunyiannya dari dibalik tembok yang tak jauh dari rumah Changmin. Namja itu menatap kearah Se7en. "Belum saatnya aku keluar Dongwook. Tunggulah sampai saat itu tiba!" ucap namja tadi lalu melepaskan topeng kulit yang menutupi wajah tampannya hingga menampaklah wajah asli dari si penjual bunga.

"Jika saatnya tiba, kau harus bersiap. Karena tidak akan ada kata istirahat lagi untukmu." Namja itu tersenyum menatap Se7en yang sudah memasuki rumah Changmin lagi. Setelahnya dia mendekati rumah Changmin dan meletakkan keranjang bunga yang dibawanya tadi tepat di depan pintu rumah Changmin. Dia kembali tersenyum, lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah Changmin.

Se7en duduk diam disofa milik Changmin. Tidak dipedulikannya lagi rasa dingin yang mengganggunya beberapa saat tadi. Karena saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan hawa dingin. Se7en merutuki dirinya yang terlambat menyadari jika namja yang memukulnya tadi adalah seseorang yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya.

**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**

Suara bel kembali berbunyi dan membuyarkan pikiran Se7en untuk kedua kalinya. Tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan, Se7en dengan cepat membuka pintu. "Hyung." Ucap Se7en saat membuka pintu, berharap jika namja penjual bunga tadi kembali.

"'Hyung'? Kenapa kau memanggil kami hyung, Se7en hyung?" tanya seorang namja dengan senyuman manis diwajah tampannya. Sepertinya Se7en kembali salah mengira seseorang yang ada dibalik pintu.

Mengetahui jika seseorang yang mengetuk pintu bukan si namja penjual bunga, Se7en kecewa dan hanya tersenyum lemah pada tiga namja dihadapannya. "Ani, masuklah." Ucap Se7en lemah pada tiga dihadapnnya.

Tiga namja yang ada dibalik pintu tadi masuk dan duduk disofa ruang tengah Changmin mengikuti perintah Se7en. "Wae hyung?" tanya seorang namja dengan suara baritone miliknya yang duduk dihadapan Se7en. Se7en hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Melihat hal tersebut, tidak ada satu pun dari tiga namja tadi yang kembali bertanya.

Cukup lama hening melanda ruang tengah Changmin. Se7en masih sibuk dengan pikirannya tentang namja penjual bunga tadi. Sementara tiga namja lain memilih diam tidak ingin mengganggu apa yang sedang dipikirkan hyung mereka.

Merasa kurang nyaman dengan keadaan dan tatapan dari tiga dongsaengnya, Se7en membuka suara. "Kalian membawa apa yang kuminta?" tanya Se7en.

"Ne hyung. Barang yang kau minta ada di Jiyong." Ucap namja dengan suara baritone. Setelahnya hening kembali mendera(?).

Tidak ingin membuat dongsaeng nya curiga dan mencari tau apa yang dipikirkannya, Se7en kembali bertanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian ketiga namja dihadapannya. "Bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah menemukan 'dirinya'?" tanya Se7en pada tiga namja lain yang ada diruang tengah Changmin.

"Maaf Se7en hyung, kami belum menemukan 'dirinya'." Ucap seorang namja berwajah cantik seperti yeoja dan menyerahkan bungkusan kepada Se7en.

"Kalian cari lagi 'dia' sampai dapat! Aku juga akan mencarinya." Balas namja yang dipanggil Se7en tadi. "YJ_MAX harus kita dapatkan sesegera mungkin." Se7en kembali menambahkan ucapannya.

"Ne." dan setelahnya namja cantik itu pergi meninggalkan Se7en.

"Hyung, rumah siapa ini?" Tanya namja pertama pada Se7en. Namja yang mengetuk pintu dan namja yang memiliki senyuman manis.

Se7en menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menjawab. "Molla." Jawab Se7en sekenanya.

"Aish, kau menyebalkan hyung." Ucap namja manis tadi sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karena kesal.

"Kau lebih menyebalkan Park Yoochun." Balas Se7en pada seorang pria bernama lengkap Park Yoochun, namja pertama yang memiliki tato didada kirinya serta namja tampan yang memiliki senyuman manis nan menghanyutkan.

"Pakhu setupjup depngapn mup hpyupngp!(aku setuju denganmu hyung)" ucap Namja kedua yang berwajah cantik bak seorang yeoja dan sepertinya dia sedikit cerewet dibanding dua namja lainnya sambil menyuap bubur dimangkok yang diambilnya dari dapur tadi. Membuat apa yang diucapkan menjadi kurang jelas karena mulutnya dipenuhi bubur yang dibuat oleh Changmin untuk Se7en beberapa waktu yang lalu(chap 1).

"Yack! Jiyong, habisakan dulu makananmu lalu bicara." Ucap Yoochun kesal.

Namja kedua langsung men'deadglare' Yoochun dan beranjak dari duduknya, menghampiri Yoochun lalu mencengkram kerah baju Yoochun. "Yack, jidat lebar. Jangan panggil aku Jiyong tapi panggil aku G Dragon atau GD, ARRASO!" ucap namja kedua pada Yoochun yang menganggukkan kepalanya pelan serta sukses membuat Yoochun kesulitan meneguk ludahnya.

Merasa puas dengan respon dari Yoochun, G Dragon melepaskan cengkraman pada kerah baju Yoochun. "Bagus." Ucap namja kedua yang bernama lengkap Kwon Jiyong, namun lebih sering dan lebih suka dipanggil dengan G Dragon atau GD saja. Lalu kembali duduk dikursinya yang berhadapan dengan Yoochun dan kembali melahap buburnya tadi. Senyuman terukir manis dibibirnya karena dia berhasil mengerjai Yoochun. Sementara Yoochun yang baru saja mendapat ancaman dari G Dragon mengambil hp dari saku celananya dan memainkan hp tersebut dari pada kembali berdebat dengan teman cantiknya—G Dragon.

Se7en memandang satu per satu tiga namja yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Ada yang janggal dan kurang dari mereka. "Kalian hanya bertiga kemari? Mana Kwanghee dan Changhyun, mereka berdua tidak ikut kalian?" tanya Se7en yang menyadari jika kejanggalan dan kekurangan dari mereka adalah dua teman mereka yang tidak ikut datang. Biasanya mereka selalu berlima.

"Ne, bisa kau lihat kan hyung, jika kami hanya datang bertiga. Kwanghee sedang melaksanakan tugas yang kau berikan kemarin. Sedangkan Chanhyun dia sedang ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkannya." Ucap Yoochun santai sambil tetap memainkan hp nya dan tanpa memandang pada lawan bicaranya—Se7en, hal itu sukses membuat G Dragon geram.

G Dragon menghentikan sejenak makan buburnya dan menarik napas dalam. Sepertinya dia akan memarahi Yoochun lagi. "Yack jidat lebar, tatap wajah lawan bicaramu jika kau sedang bicara dengannya, pabo!" geram G Dragon meneriaki Yoochun yang masih asik memainkan hp nya, tidak diperdulikan olehnya—Yoochun—geraman dari G Dragon tadi. Karena tidak mendapat reson yang diharapkan, G Dragon kembali melanjutkan acara makan buburnya. Ditemani dengan perasaan kesal karena Yoochun mengabaikan ucapannya tadi.

"Hyung, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. YJ_MAX semakin sulit dilacak keberadaannya." Kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari namja ketiga yang tidak memperdulikan pertengkaran antara Yoochun dan namjachingu nya. Dia lebih memilih membicarakan hal yang lebih penting menurutnya dari pada ikut berdebat dengan dua orang itu—Yoochun&G Dragon. Serta seorang namja yang memiliki suara baritone yang khas serta tatapan mata yang mampu membuat siapa pun merinding.

Mendengar ucapan dari namja ketiga, G Dragon menghentikan acara makan buburnya dan menaruh mangkok berisi bubur diatas meja dihadapannya. Sepertinya ini akan serius, pikir G Dragon. "Ne hyung, apa yang diucapkan Seunghyun hyung benar. Akhir-akhir ini aku juga semakin sulit menemukan tanda-tanda tentang YJ_MAX. Kalau pun ada itu sangat minim dan sangat terbatas." Ucap Jiyong sambil menghidupkan laptop miliknya.

Yoochun yang sejak diancam G Dragon tadi hanya memainkan hp nya saja. Kini mulai tertarik dengan ucapan G Dragon yang mengeluh tentang sulitnya melacak keberadaan YJ_MAX. "Kenapa bisa?" tanya Yoochun pada teman cantiknya tadi. Sesuatu yang janggal buatnya—Yoochun—mendengar G Dragon mengeluh tentang sulitnya melacak keberadaan seseorang. Mengingat kemampuan G Dragon yang bisa dibilang waww dalam menjalankan(?) computer.

Se7en dan namja ketiga yang bernama lengkap Choi Seunghyun atau TOP memberikan tatapan penuh tanya pada G Dragon.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tau pasti. Tapi kurasa, YJ_MAX bukan hanya satu orang." Ucap G Dragon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop dan terus menarikan(?) jari lentiknya pada keyboard laptop.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Se7en menatap G Dragon. TOP dan Yoochun juga ikut menatap G Dragon menunggu jawaban.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku sempat melacak lagi titik pasti keberadaan dari YJ_MAX, namun yang kutemukan bukan hanya ada satu titik saja tapi ada banyak titik yang menunjukkkan keberadaan YJ_MAX. Hal itu yang membuatku yakin jika YJ_MAX bukan hanya satu orang saja, melainkan beberapa orang. Atau kemungkinan terbesar adalah YJ_MAX merupakan suatu kelompok organisasi besar yang orang lain tidak tau tentang kelompok organisasi tersebut." G Dragon menjelaskan pada tiga namja lain dengan pandangan yang masih focus terhadap laptop, nampaknya dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

Tiga namja lainnya—Se7en, TOP, dan Yoochun—menganggukkan kepala mereka mendengar penjelasan dari G Dragon. Tidak ada yang ingin membalas penjelasan dari G Dragon tadi. Mereka lebih memilih untuk sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sementara tiga namja lain masih diam karena sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. G Dragon yang sejak tadi menarikan jemarinya pada keyboard laptop tersenyum. Sepertinya apa yang dia kerjakan sejak tadi membuahkan hasil. "Dapat!" pekik G Dragon membuat tiga namja tampan lainnya terlonjak kaget *sebenarnya hanya Yoochun yang terlonjak kaget. Se7en dan TOP hanya diam, JAIM(?)* dan kembali menatap penuh tanya kepada G Dragon.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun penasaran.

"Apa?" tanya Se7en.

"Hn?" tanya—lebih tepatnya, Guman—TOP pada namjachingu nya.

G Dragon menatap satu persatu tiga namja yang ada dihadapannya yang sedang menatap menunggu jawaban darinya. Dimulai dari namjachingunya sendiri, Choi Seunghyun atau TOP. Lalu namja yang paling tua diantara semua namja yang ada dirungan tengah Changmin saat ini, Choi Dongwook atau Se7en. Dan terakhir namja yang selalu bertengkar dengannya, Park Yoochun. Setelahnya G Dragon menarik napas dan menjawab. "Sepertinya saat ini YJ_MAX sedang melakukan aksinya lagi untuk mengacaukan semua jaringan Seekers Black Soul." Ucap G Dragon yang membuat tiga namja yang menatapnya tadi membelalakkan mata mereka dan langsung menghampiri laptop G Dragon untuk melihat apa yang ditampilkan dari laptop tersebut.

"Titik ini adalah kita." Tunjuk G Dragon pada satu titik biru yang tertera pada layar laptop. "Dan ini adalah titik dari keberadaan YJ_MAX." ucap G Dragon menunjuk satu titik merah.

"Kalian bisa melihat dengan jelas bukan, dimana keberadaan YJ_MAX." ucap G Dragon sambil menolehkan kepalanya menatap tiga namja yang ada dibelakang dan sampingnya.

Tiga namja yang ada di belakang dan samping G Dragon menganggukan kepala mereka. "Jangan berpikir jika kita sudah menemukan keberadaan YJ_MAX sebenarnya." G Dragon menyeringai dan kembali memainkan jemarinya dengan lihai pada keyboard laptop. "Lihat ini!" G Dragon menunjukkan hasil penelusurannya pada tiga namja lain yang ada dibelakang dan sampingnya.

Se7en, TOP, dan Yoochun membelalakkan mata mereka lagi setelah melihat apa yang baru saja ditunjukkan G Dragon pada mereka.

"I- Ini…" ucap Yoochun terbata terkejut dengan apa yang diperlihatkan oleh laptop G Dragon. Ucapan Yoochun tadi cukup untuk mewakili dua namja lainnya yang tidak kalah terkejut dengan Yoochun saat ini.

"Ne, inilah alasan kenapa aku menyebut jika YJ_MAX bukan hanya satu orang saja." Ucap G Dragon.

Pada layar laptop G Dragon saat ini sedang menampilkan satu titik biru dan banyak titik merah. Bahkan titik merah tersebut bukan hanya ada di Seoul saja, tapi diluar negara Seoul juga ada (luar negeri).

"Jangan bilang jika semua titik merah ini adalah YJ_MAX." tanya Se7en tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. G Dragon hanya menggangguk menjawabnya.

"Menurut kabar yang beredar YJ_MAX adalah seorang anak yang masih sekolah di salah satu sekolah di Seoul. Tapi masih kurang jelas apakah 'dia' Junior School atau High School. Jadi mustahil rasanya jika YJ_MAX ada diluar negeri saat ini? Kalau pun 'dia' ada diluar negeri, aku yakin 'mereka' juga akan pergi kesana." kali ini TOP yang berucap.

Mendengar ucapan dari TOP, G Dragon menoleh dan menatap wajah tampan namja yang lebih tua darinya itu sejenak. Setelahnya dia tersenyum manis pada namjachingu nya. "Tidak salah aku memilihmu menjadi namjachingu ku changi." Ucap G Dragon dengan senyuman manis yang membuat wajahnya bertambah cantik saja.

G Dragon kembali melanjutkan memainkan jemarinya dengan lihai pada keyboad laptop. "Gotcha!" ucap G Dragon.

Tiga namja lainnya kembali memperhatikan layar laptop G Dragon dengan seksama. "Apa yang dikatakan TOP hyung tadi benar, YJ_MAX memang tidak mungkin ada diluar Seoul saat ini. Semua titik merah yang ada diluar negara Seoul tadi hanya tipuan dari 'mereka' untuk membuat kita bingung tentang keberadaannya(YJ_MAX) saja." G Dragon menjelaskan pada Se7en, TOP, dan Yoochun. "Dan inilah mungkin titik keberadaan yang pasti dari YJ_MAX." G Dragon kembali menambahkan. G Dragon menunjukkan beberapa titik merah yang ada pada layar laptonya.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan hyung?" tanya G Dragon pada Se7en.

Semua orang—TOP,GD,Yoochun— yang ada diruangan menoleh kompak pada Se7en yang nampak sedang berpikir. "Kita bagi tugas lalu datangi semua titik yang ada." Jawab Se7en pada ketiga namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti dongsaeng nya sendiri.

Tiga namja yang mendengar ucapan dari Se7en tadi mengangguk, menyetujui perintah Se7en. "Ne!" jawab tiga namja tadi kompak.

"Kau, Yoochun!" tunjuk Se7en pada Yoochun. "Kau datangi titik ini." Ucap Se7en menunjuk titik merah yang berlokasi didaerah sekitar Sungai Han.

Yoochun mengangguk cepat. "Ne, hyung."

"Kau Seunghyun!" kali ini Se7en menunjuk TOP. "Kau datangi titik yang ini." Se7en berujar sambil menunjuk titik merah yang berlokasi disekitar Tohoshinki Junior School.

"Hn." gumam TOP singkat.

"Aku akan mencari disini." Ucap Se7en sambil menunjuk titik merah yang berlokasi di sekitar 'Seosomunno'.

"Sedangkan kau." Ucap Se7en pada G Dragon. "Tetaplah disini, terus pantau semua pergerakkan dari YJ_MAX. Beri tau kami jika YJ_MAX bergerak." Ucap Se7en pada G Dragon yang hanya meanggukkan kepala nya.

"Dan terakhir, kau hubungi Kwanghee dan Chanhyun. Suruh Kwanghee dia datangi tempat ini." Ucap Se7en, menunjuk di sekitar 'Dongdaemun Stadium'. G Dragon mengangguk mendengar perintah dari Se7en.

"Untuk Chanhyun suruh datangi tempat ini." Ucap Se7en, kali ini dia menunjuk titik merah disekitar 'Jongchun Park'."

"Ne hyung." Jawab G Dragon.

"Tapi hyung…" cegat Yoochun.

"Apa?" tanya Se7en.

"Di sini ada beberapa titik merah yang menunjukkan keberadaan dari YJ_MAX. Tapi kita hanya mencarinya di lima titik saja. Kurasa percuma jika mencarinya hanya di lima titik saja. Bagaimana sisanya hyung?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Itulah kenapa aku menyuruh Jiyong untuk tetap ada disini. Agar dia bisa memberi tahukan dimana saja titik keberadan YJ_MAX, jika tempat yang kita datangi nanti tidak ada 'dia'." Ucap Se7en menjelaskan.

"Tapi hyung …" yoochun kembali mencegat.

"Apa?" tanya Se7en mulai geram dengan namja yang satu ini.

"Aku tidak membawa mobil, hyung. Sungai Han jauh dari sini." Ucap Yoochun sedikit memelas.

"Lalu?"

"Kau bilang 'lalu' hyung. Oh~, ayolah hyung. Tidak mungkin bukan jika aku jalan kaki sampai Sungai Han."

"Aku tidak mau tau. Kau harus pergi ke Sungai Han, SEKARANG!" ucap Se7en. "Jika kau tidak pergi akan kujadikan kau makanan penutup untuk 'Aegi', arra!" geram Se7en lagi.

"Ayo pergi!" suruh Se7en pada dua namja tampan dihadapannya, TOP dan Yoochun.

Saat Se7en ingin membuka pintu Changmin, Yoochun kembali memanggilnya. "Hyung." Panggil Yoochun lagi dan panggilan tersebut sukses membuat kemarahan Se7en hampir mencapai puncak tertinggi.

"APA LAGI EOH?" tanya Se7en marah pada Yoochun yang sejak tadi terus memprotes.

"Jang- jangan lupa pakai baju hyung…" Ucap Yoochun sedikit takut karena kemarahan Se7en sudah hampir mencapai puncak.

"Eh?" Se7en memperhatikan tubuhnya. Benar saja, dirinya masih belum memakai baju untuk menutupi dada bidangnya. Secepat kilat*lebay* Se7en menyambar (?) bungkusan berisi pakaian yang diberikan G Dragon tadi untuk mengambil baju dan memakainya

"Am, eh, Go- gomawo Yoochun-ah. Dan maafkan aku sudah memarahimu tadi." Ucap Se7en sambil menggeruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena marasa tidak enak sudah marah padanya tadi.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung." Balas Yoochun dengan senyuman manis yang membuat wajahnya bertambah tampan dan manis.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak pergi ke Sungai Han. Kau tetap akan pergi kesana. Ayo pergi!" perintah Se7en.

Setelah itu Se7en, TOP, dan Yoochun langsung pergi menuju tempat yang sudah dipilih untuk mereka datangi. Sementara G Dragon kembali sibuk dengan laptop miliknya.

Ditenggah perjalanan menuju Sungai Han, Yoochun terus saja menggerutu. "Huft, kenapa harus aku yang pergi ke Sungai Han. Kanapa tidak mereka saja, apa hanya gara-gara aku yang paling kecil disini. Kenapa Kwanghee dan Chanhyun harus ada urusan yang menyebalkan sehingga mereka tidak bisa ikut kemari. Padahal jika mereka ada disini, aku tidak akan menjadi yang paling kecil dan aku akan menyuruh salah satu dari mereka yang pergi ke Sungai Han. Sehingga bukan aku yang menjadi 'mainan' Se7en hyung dan Jiyong hyung."gerutu Yoochun disepanjang perjalanan menuju Sungai Han. Nampaknya dia masih tidak rela jika harus pergi ke Sungai Han.

"Kalian JAHATTTTTT….." teriak Yoochun pada angin yang berhembus.

.

.

.

_TBC_

Ahhh~ senangnya ulangan udh selesai jadi bisa ngetik dan publis ff lagi.

Makasih BANYAK bwt para readers yg udh mau meluangkan waktunya utk membaca ff abal+Gaje ini dan meREVIEW pula. Hwe… hwe… hwe… nangis terharu dipangkuan Dongwoo*Plakkk, Bruk, Gdbukk. dihajar Hoya*

Happy New Year bwt semuanya.

Semoga di tahun baru ini kita bisa lebih baik dari pada tahun sebelumnya dan semoga Zem bisa bikin ff yang lebih bagus lagi. Bukan ff yang lebih hancur lagi -_-

Hehehe …

Gomawo…

Mind to REVIEW?


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5

'**I Love You, Ajushi!**'

**Author **: Zemma DongWoonique

**Main Cast **:

Shim Changmin (TVXQ)

Choi Dongwook (Se7en)

**Other Cast** :

Jang Dongwoo/Dino (Infinite)

Park Yoochun (JYJ)

Kwon Jiyong/GD/ G Dragon (Big Bang)

Choi Seunghyun/ TOP (Big Bang)

Choi Minhwan ( )

Hwang Kwanghee (ZE:A)

Yoo Chanhyun/Ricky (Teen Top)

Gong Chansik (B1A4)

Nam Woohyun (Infinite)

Dan Cast lain yang tidak terduga

.

**Rated **: **T**

**Warning : Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Zemma buat terutama SE7MIN dan DONGWOO, mendingan gak usah baca. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Zem Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Zem udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah ****J**** .** Di chap ini banyak adegan bertelponan antara cast yang satu dengan cast yang lainnya, jd Zem harap readers bisa memahaminya. Typos. Gaje. Dll.

Buat yang pengan Se7Min momen, yang sabar ya. Karena di chap ini masil belom ada Se7Min momennya.

.

.

.

Dongwoo POV

Huft …. Aku benci suasana sekarang. Sejak tadi, atau lebih tepatnya sejak kami keluar dari Paradise Mart. Sejak Changmin melihat keluarga kecil sedang menghabiskan akhir pekan ditaman yang tidak jauh dari Paradise Mart. Dia—Changmin—hanya diam dan itu menyebalkan menurutku. Ditambah sekarang moodnya benar-benar sedang hancur, bahkan mungkin lebih hancur dari pada wajahnya.*Plakkk, Dongwoo dihajar habis-habisan sama Changmin*. Itu semua terjadi setelah dia mendengar berita terbaru tentang 'Seekers Black Soul'.

**Seekers Black Soul**, lagi-lagi mereka. Apa yang mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini sungguh keterlaluan. Membuatku geram saja. Aku tau jika mereka mencari YJ_MAX. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak mengira jika mereka akan melakukan hal tersebut sampai sejauh ini. Mereka dengan sengaja menculik beberapa anak SMP yang seumuran denganku dan Changmin. Walau berita ini belum tentu benar. Seperti yang diucapkan oleh pembawa acara dalam berita di TV tadi(dichap 3), tapi tetap saja hal tersebut membuatku geram.

Ingin rasanya aku mencari tau lebih dari pada yang aku tau sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku melihat wajah ketua dari Seekers Black Soul yang sudah banyak menimbulkan kesedihan dan kesusahan. Bagaimana tidak, dengan sangat tidak berprikemanusiaan dan belas kasihan mereka memisahkan anak dari orang tuanya, suami dari istrinya, seseorang dengan kekasih tercintanya, dan masih banyak lagi kesedihan yang ditimbulkan oleh Seeker Black Soul. Sebenarnya mereka tidak pantas disebut manusia karena sikap mereka itu.

Aku akan mencari tau siapa ketua ketua Seekers Black Soul dan akan kuhabisi tanpa berprikemanusiaan seperti yang sudah banyak mereka lakukan. Lalu akan kuhancurkan perkumpulan orang-orang brengsek yang mereka sebut dengan SEEKERS BLACK SOUL itu.

Tapi aku sedikit tidak yakin jika aku bisa melawan mereka. Mengingat aku yang masih SMP, tentu tidak akan sebanding dengan mereka. Aku juga tidak memiliki perlengkapan bertarung yang lengkap seperti pistol, pisau kecil, dan hal lainnya yang diperlukan oleh para actris dan actor dalam film action mereka. Tapi aku memiliki kemampuan dalam menjalankan computer yang diatas rata-rata dibanding anak-anak lain bahkan mungkin diatas orang dewasa. Dan ingat kalau perlu dicatat baik-baik jika kemampuanku itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh.

Karena sejak tadi sibuk dengan pikiranku tentang Seekers Black Soul sehingga aku tidak menyadari jika aku dan Changmin sudah sampai dirumah. Changmin masih saja diam dan diwajahnya masih ada amarah yang sangat. Kurasa tidak bagus jika mengajak bicara orang yang sedang marah. Kenapa? Karena bisa-bisa kau yang mendapat amarah dari orang tersebut sebagai pelampiasannya.

Changmin langsung masuk dan meletakkan kantung belanjaannya di atas meja ruang tamu. "Aku lelah dan aku ingin tidur. Jangan ganggu aku!" seru Changmin berlalu dihapanku dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menaiki tangga menuju kamar yang ada disamping kamarku. Kamar yang sering ditempatinya jika dia menginap disini.

"Ne." balasku singkat padanya. Terlalu malas untukku membalas banyak kata pada Changmin yang sekarang. Karena pasti tidak akan digubrisnya.

Setelah itu aku melepaskan mantel tebal berwarna hijau milikku dan kurebahkan tubuh ku disofa empuk yang tak jauh dariku berdiri dan kupejamkan mataku untuk menikmati keempukkan sofaku ini setelah tadi berjalan cukup jauh bersama Changmin. Disaat itu aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang perlahan mendekatiku. Karena lelah aku memilih untuk tetap memejamkan mataku tidak memperdulikan seseorang yang mendekatiku.

"Wae changi?." Tanya sebuah suara yang sangat kukenali dan sangat khas. Dapat kurasakan jika dia duduk disofa yang sama denganku dan dia juga mengelus rambutku dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Lalu ku rebahkan kepalaku dipahanya.

Kupejamkan mataku lebih erat untuk menikmati belaian dari seseorang yang memanggilku 'changi' tadi. Setelah cukup aku menikmati kenyamanan yang penuh kasih sayang tadi, perlahan kubuka mataku. Dapat kulihat sorot mata yang mantapku dengan lembut. "Gwenchana umma." Balas ku pada sosok yang tadi mengelus kepalaku dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ya, dia memang umma ku.

Dia—umma ku—tersenyum dan kembali mengelus rambutku. "Kau tidak bisa membohongi umma, Jang Dongwoo." Ucap umma sambil menyentil hidungku pelan.

Umma paling tau jika aku sedang berbohong. "Ceritakan pada umma! Umma akan mendengarkan semuanya." Umma kembali melanjutkan ucapnnya.

Aku menyerah dan akan kuceritakan pada umma semuanya. "Ne umma." Balasku menganggukkan kepala.

"Tad-." Belum sempat aku bercerita pada umma, sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing begitu tiba-tiba memanggil namaku. Suara siapa lagi jika bukan suara Changmin.

"Dino kemari!" ucap Changmin yang berdiri ditangga, aku tidak tau kapan dia ada disana. Dan suara Changmin tadi membuatku menghentikan niatku untuk bercerita pada umma.

Aku bangun dari rebahanku dipaha umma tadi. Kutatap umma yang juga balas menatapku. Umma tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan padaku, sepertinya dia tau apa yang ingin ku ucapkan walau aku tidak mengatakannya. "Aku kesana dulu umma, nanti akan kuceritakan semuanya." Ucapku pada umma, lalu beranjak pergi menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Dongwoo End POV

.

Normal POV

Umma nya Dongwoo menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat Dongwoo sudah memasuki kamar yang biasa ditempati Changmin saat menginap disini (rumah Dongwoo). Dilangkahkannya kaki menjauh dari ruang tengah menuju kamarnya.

Setelah tiba dikamar, umma nya Dongwoo segera merogoh saku celana dan mengambil hp miliknya lalu menyentuh beberapa nomor untuk menghubungi seseorang. Diarahkannya ponsel touch screen berwarna merah itu ke telinganya.

Sambil menunggu seseorang yang dihubunginya menerima panggilannya, senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai tidak pernah hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Yeobseyo." Ucap seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Ini saatnya!" ucap umma nya Dongwoo singkat dengan seringai yang sejak tadi enggan pergi dari bibir seksinya.

"Bagus, ayo kita mulai!" balas seseorang yang ditelepon umma nya Dongwoo tadi.

"Ne." ucap umma nya Dongwoo.

Setelahnya umma nya Dongwoo memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan seseorang diseberang sana. Lalu dia mengambil mantel merah dari dalam lemari dan menyambar(?) kunci mobil yang ada atas meja rias tidak jauh dari lemarinya.

Kembali, umma nya Dongwoo kembali menghubungi seseorang sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya pelan ketika melewati ruang tengah. Dan kembali mempercepat langkahnya setelah melewati ruang tengah menuju halaman dimana mobilnya terpakir.

Tutt …. Tutt …. Tutt …

Umma nya Dongwoo menunggu seseorang diseberang sana untuk menjawab panggilannya.

Belum sempat seseorang yang dihubunginya mengucapkan salam padanya. Umma nya Dongwoo langsung berbicara. "Honey..." Panggil umma nya Dongwoo pada seseorang diseberang telepon yang merupakan appa dari Dongwoo.

Seseorang yang ditelpon oleh umma nya Dongwoo tadi adalah appa dari Dongwoo yang juga 'suami' darinya. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan telepon 'istrinya' kali ini. Appa nya Dongwoo yang sedang sibuk mengejakan tugas kantornya menghentikan sejenak tugasnya tersebut. Tidak biasanya 'istrinya' itu menelpon tanpa mengucapakan sapaan seperti'Anyeong' 'Yeobseo' atau sapaan lain yang biasa dilakukan jika sedang menelpon seseorang.

"Ini saatnya." Ucap umma nya Dongwoo. Nampak keseriusan dari nada bicaranya itu.

Mengerti maksud dari sang 'istri', appa nya Dongwoo segera mematikan laptop yang membantunya dalam mengerjakan semua tugas kantornya. "Ne, aku harus kemana?" tanya appa nya Dongwoo dari seberang telepon.

"Molla, nanti 'dia' akan mengirim pesan padamu. Kemana kau akan pergi. Aku harus kesuatu tempat, nanti kuhubungi lagi."

"Ne." Balas appa nya Dongwoo singkat lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan 'istrinya' dan langsung beranjak dari kursi kantornya yang empuk menuju suatu tempat.

Sama seperti Appa nya Dongwoo, Setelah memutuskan telepon dengan suaminya tadi, umma nya Dongwoo langsung melesatkan mobil merahnya dengan kencang menuju suatu tempat. Entah dimana itu.

…o0o…

Dongwoo duduk diam dikasur yang biasa digunakan Changmin tidur saat menginap dirumahnya. Sedangkan Changmin memilih untuk menatap keluar melalui jendela kamar.

Changmin berbalik dan menatap Dongwoo yang juga menatapnya balik. "Kita lakukan lagi Dino!" Ucap Changmin.

"Ne." balas Dongwoo singkat lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Dia sudah mengerti maksud dari ucapan Changmin sehingga Dongwoo langsung pergi keluar tanpa menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Changmin.

"Umma…" Panggil Dongwoo meneriaki ibunya ketika dia sudah turun dan ada diruang tengah.

"Umma odiseo?" panggil Dongwoo lagi.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari umma nya, Dongwoo segera mengambil mentel yang sempat diletakkannya di sofa tadi lalu pergi menuju halaman. Tidak terlalu diperdulikannya keberadaan umma nya saat ini. Karena dia sudah cukup terbisa dengan ibunya yang menghilang secara mendadak. Umma nya memang sering datang tak terduga dan pergi juga tak terdefinisi(?). Jadi bukan hal yang aneh jika umma nya tidak ada saat ini. Mungkin umma nya sedang pergi entah kemana tanpa berpamitan dengannya dulu. Umma nya Dongwoo memang sering menghilang tapi bukan karena dia—ibunya Dongwoo—adalah hantu atau dukun. Melainkan kebiasaaan ibunya yang pergi tanpa berpaitan.

Setelah sampai digarasi rumah, Dongwoo langsung mengambil sepeda berwarna hijau yang terparkir dan mengendarinya menuju suatu tempat. Ditengah pejalanan dengan sepeda berwarna hijau miliknya Dongwoo menghubungi seseorang. "Namu, kita mulai lagi." Ucap Dongwoo berbicara dengan seorang namja yang dipanggil 'Namu' melalui sambungan telepon yang dilakukannya.

"Ne, aku harus kemana hyung?" tanya namja yang dipanggil 'Namu' tadi.

"Terserah mu!" ucap Dongwoo sambil terus mengayuh(?) sepeda hijau miliknya.

"Oke, aku akan pergi ke Grand Hyatt Hotel, hyung. Aku akan mulai disekitar sana!"

"Ne. Aku yang akan pergi ke N Seoul Tower…"

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Changmin hyung, Minhwan hyung dan Gongchan?"

"Kau suruh saja Minhwan hyung pergi ke 'Jangchun Park' dan memulai disekitar sana. Untuk Gongchan suruh dia mulai disekitar Suncheon saja. Kalau Changmin hyung, mungkin dia akan melakukannya di rumahku. Sudahlah cepat kau pergi nanti dia marah."

"Ne."

Setelahnya sambungan telepon antara Dongwoo dan namja yang dipanggil 'Namu' terputus. Dongwoo kembali memasukkan hp touch screen berwarna hijau kedalam saku celananya. Lalu menambah kecepatan kayuhan pada sepedanya agar lebih cepat sampai ditempat tujuan.

…o0o…

"Dongwoo, aku sudah sampai di 'Jangchun Park'." Ucap namja imut bernama Choi Minhwan pada sambungan telepon dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Dongwoo.

"Aku juga sudah sampai di 'Grand Hyatt Hotel'." Kali ucap namja lainnya yang tidak kalah imut dengan namja tadi. Namja ini bernama lengkap Nam Woohyun, sama seperti Minhwan ia juga berbicara dengan seseorang yang dipanggil Dongwoo melalui telepon juga.

"Aku juga sudah sampai di 'N Seoul Tower'." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Hyung oleh Woohyun tadi di sambungan telepon. "Bagaimana dengan Gongchan?" tanya Dongwoo lagi.

"Aku tidak mungkin sampai karena sejak tadi aku disini. Ingat hyung ini daerah rumah ku ." Ucap Gongchan ketus pada sambungan telepon.

Mendengar jawaban dari temannya yang mengatakan jika mereka bertiga sudah sampai ditempat tujuan masing-masing. Minhwan turun dari sepedanya dan berjalan disekitar 'Jangchun Park' untuk melihat keadaan sekitar dengan panggilan di hp yang masih terus terhubung antara dia, Dongwoo, Woohyun, dan Gongchan. "Bagaimana Dongwoo? Apa kita mulai sekarang?" tanya Minhwan pada namja bernama lengkap Jang Dongwoo yang ada diseberang telepon sana.

Dongwoo yang sudah memarkirkan sepedanya ditempat parkir, masuk menuju puncak bangunan 'N Seoul Tower'. "Lakukan seperti yang biasa kita lakukan, persiapkan dulu semuanya. Untuk penggambilan data, pengacauan data dan lainnya kita tunggu kode dari Changmin hyung. Jika kita melakukannya tidak bersamaan, maka akan mudah bagi siapa pun melacak keberadaan kita." Perintah Dongwoo pada sambungan telepon dengan Minhwan, Woohyun, dan Gongchan.

Setelahnya, Minhwan, Dongwoo, Woohyun, dan Gongchan segera menghidupkan laptop mereka masing-masing dengan telinga yang masih terpasang earphone. Menandakan jika sambungan telepon yang mereka berempat lakukan sejak tadi tidak—belum—diputuskan oleh mereka. Empat namja itu—Minhwan, Dongwoo, Woohyun dan Gongchan—dengan lincah dan mahirnya memainkan jemari mereka diatas keyboard laptop.

"Selesai." Ucap Dongwoo pertama kali melapor pada tiga temannya yang nampaknya masih belum selesai melakukan tugasnya.

"Nado." Kali ini Minhwan yang melapor.

"Aku juga." Ucap Woohyun.

"Aku juga…" Gongchan yang terakhir melakukan tugasnya.

"Sekarang kita tunggu telepon dari Changmin hyung." Ucap Dongwoo sambil menikmati keindahan kota Seoul dari atas 'N Seoul Tower'.

Dilain tempat, Minhwan dan Woohyun juga menikmati apa yang disuguhkan oleh tempat yang mereka datangi. "Ne." balas Minhwan dan Woohyun kompak.

Sedangkan Gongchan sedikit menggerutu kesal karena tempatnya berada sekarang, Suncheon adalah daerah sekitar rumahnya sendiri. Lebih tepanya, dia melakukan tugas yang hyung nya berikan dirumah sendiri. "Huft… kalian menyebalkan! Kenapa kalian selalu menyuruhku melakukan ini dirumah eoh? Aku juga ingin melakukannya diluar, seperti kalian hyung…." Rengek Gongchan tapi tidak digubris oleh hyung-hyung nya.

…o0o…

"Hyung aku sudah didepan gerbang 'Tohoshinki Junior School'." Ucap TOP pada sambungan telepon.

"Aku juga sudah sampai di 'Sungai Han', hyung." Kali Yoochun yang melapor.

"Bagus, aku juga sudah sampai di sekitar 'Seosomunno'." Ucap Se7en.

"GD, bagaimana? Apa titik keberadaan YJ_MAX masih ada?" tanya Se7en pada G Dragon.

G Dragon masih saja sibuk menarikan jemarinya pada keyboard laptop. Dia masih memantau semua titik dari YJ_MAX. "Ne hyung. Kalian carilah disekitar tempat yang sudah kalian datangi." Balas G Dragon pada sambungn telepon yang menghubungkannya dengan tiga namja lainnya.

"Ne." jawab tiga namja lain diseberang telepon.

Yoochun yang ditugaskan mencari disekitar Sungai Han. Mulai mencari keberadaan YJ_MAX. namun sepertinya tugas Yoochun akan sedikit berat, karena hari ini adalah akhir pekan dan itu membuat banyak orang yang ingin mengabiskan akhir pekan di Sungai Han jauh lebih banyak dari pada hari biasa. "Hyung, disini banyak orang. Aku bingung menentukan yang mana YJ_MAX." tanya Yoochun pada sambungan teleponnya.

Mendengar keluhan dari Yoochun, G Dragon memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kau carilah anak yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahun keatas yang sedang memainkan laptop atau semacamnya." Balas G Dragon.

"Ne." balas Yoochun, lalu kembali dia mengitari sekitar pinggiran Sungai Han. Mungkin dia akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki ciri yang disebutkan G Dragon tadi.

Sebuah panggilan telepon masuk diantara sambungan telepon Se7en, TOP, G Dragon, dan Yoochun. "Hyung, aku sudah sampai di 'Dongdaemun Stadium'. Maaf hyung aku terlambat sampai disini. Disini banyak sekali orang yang berkeliaran, nampaknya sedang ada acara yang dilakukan didalam 'Dongdaengmun Stadium'." Kali ini sambungan telepon datang dari Hwang Kwanghee.

Hwang Kwanghee adalah salah satu seseorang yang dianggap Se7en dongsaeng—sama seperti TOP , G Dragon, dan Yoochun—. Namja ini memiliki masalah dalam mengendalikan volume suaranya yang nyaring itu. Apalagi dia sekarang sedang berada diantara banyak orang. Tentu dia akan menambah volume suaranya yang sudah nyaring itu. Dapat dipastikan jika hal tersebut membuat empat namja diseberang telepon sana menjauhkan hp mereka masing-masing dari telinga agar tidak tuli karena teriakkan Kwanghee tadi.

"Yack Kwanghee, bisa kau pelankan sedikit suaramu itu eoh? Telingaku hampir tuli tau." Kesal GD karena teriakkan Kwanghee tadi hampir membuat telinganya menjadi tuli.

Kwanghee menggaruk belakang kepanya yang tidak gatal karena kekesalan GD pada suara nyaringnya tadi."Ne, mian hyung. Disini terlalu banyak orang sehingga aku sulit mengdengar suara kalian dengan jelas. Dan bagaimana caranya aku mencari YJ_MAX diantara sekian banyak orang yang ada disini?" tanya Kwanghee.

G Dragon memutar kedua bola matanya lagi dengan malas mendengar ucapan magnae keduanya itu. "Kau cari anak yang berumur sekitar lima belas tahun yang sedang memainkan laptop atau semacamnya." Ucap G Dragon ketus.

"Ne." balas Kwanghee dan kembali menyelam(?) diantar banyak orang yang ada di sekitar 'Dongdaemun Stadium'.

Pindah ke TOP. Sejak tadi dia terus berjalan disekitar Tohoshinki Junior School dengan hp yang masih setia bertengger(?) ditelinganya. Dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan pertengkarang kecil antar namjachingu nya dan magnae keduanya—Kwanghee. "Sekitar Tohoshinki School sepi hyung. Tidak ada satu pun tanda-tanda dari YJ_MAX dan tidak ada bocah yang melewati sekitar sini." TOP memberikan laporannya pada Se7en melalui sambungan telepon yang sejak tadi sudah tersambung.

"Teruslah cari, disini—Seosomunno—ada banyak orang. Kurasa hari ini banyak yang sakit, karena ada banyak orang yang sedang mengantri masuk di salah satu tempat praktek seorang dokter muda." Ucap Se7en.

Satu panggilan kembali masuk diantara sambungan telepon Se7en, TOP, G Dragon, Yoochun, dan Kwanghee. "Mian hyung, aku baru menghubungi kalian. Aku ada sedikit masalah. Dan saat ini disekitar 'Jangchun Park' sedang dipenuhi banyak orang." Ucap seorang namja bernama lengkap Yoo Chanhyun atau biasa disapa Ricky.

G Dragon yang sejak tadi memainkan jari-jari lentiknya mulai merasakan kejanggalan pada semua titik merah yang didatanggi oleh enam teman-temannya. Dengan segera G Dragon memberitahukan tentang kejanggalan itu pada enam namja yang sambungan telepon tersambung dengannya. "Hyung ada yang janggal dengan semua titik keberadaan YJ_MAX yang kalian datangi." adu G Dragon pada enam namja yang ada diseberang telepon.

Mendengar ucapan dari G Dragon tadi, enam namja yang ada diseberang telepon kompak menghentikan langkah mereka masing-masing.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Se7en. Sementara lima namja lainnya hanya diam dan menunggu penjelasan dari G Dragon.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan tempat-tempat yang kalian datangi? Coba kalian pikir, semua tempat yang kalian datangi selalu tempat yang banyak orang. Hanya Tohoshinki Junior School yang sepi." Ucap G Dragon mengutarakan semua kejanggalan yang berhasil ditangkap olehnya.

"Maksudmu, 'dia' sengaja memilih tempat yang ramai agar kita sulit mencari keberadaannya?" tanya TOP.

G Dragon tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan dari namjachingu nya itu."Kau memang selalu tau apa yang ku maksud changi." Ucap G Dragon. "Ne, kurasa apa yang diucapkan TOP hyung tadi benar." G Dragon kembali menambahkan.

"Shit!" kesal Se7en menendang kaleng kosong dihadapannya setelah mendengar penuturan dari G Dragon tadi.

…o0o…

Minhwan, Dongwoo, Woohyun dan Gongchan yang sejak tadi menuggu kode dari Changmin mulai resah kerena Changmin belum juga menghubungi salah satu dari mereka. "Dongwoo-ah apa kita akan tetap menunggu Changmin hyung. Sejak tadi dia belum memberikan tanda-tanda untuk memulai ini." Ucap Minhawan yang ada di 'Jangchun Park' pada sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku tidak tau hyung dan aku juga sudah bosan menunggu disini." Keluhan keluar dari bibir Dongwoo. "Woohyun coba kau hubungi Changmin hyung." Suruh Dongwoo.

"Arra, aku akan menghubunginya." Ucap Woohyun lalu meletakkan laptop yang ada dipangkuannya tadi disamping tempanya duduk. Setelahnya dia menyentuh beberapa number di layar touch sceen nya.

Tutt …. Tutt… tuttt…

Woohyun dengan sabar menunggu panggilannya dijawab oleh Changmin. Namun Woohyun tidak menyadari jika orang yang dihubunginya itu tidak membawa hp.

#

Drttt …. Drttt … drttt…

G Dragon menoleh mencari asal getaran yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel touch screen berwarna putih yang tepat berada disampinya duduk. Diambilnya ponsel tersebut.

Merasa ada yang aneh dengan G Dragon yang tiba-tiba diam, Ricky coba menanyakannya. "Wae hyung?" tanya Ricky pada hyung cantiknya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ricky pada G Dragon, membuat lima namja yang ada pada sambungan telepon diseberang sana penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada G Dragon. "Ani, hanya ada ponsel touch screen berwarna putih yang mendapat panggilan dari seseorang." Ucap G Dragon apa adanya.

'Itu pasti ponsel milik bocah itu' batin Se7en.

Diarahkan G Dragon jarinya menyentuh tulisan answer pada layar touch screen pada ponsel yang ada digenggamannya.

#

"Yack hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kami sudah bosan menunggumu disini, kapan kita akan mulai semuanya? Jika terus menunggu seperti ini, nanti ada yang mengetahui tentang keberadaan dan pergerakkan kita." ucap Woohyun setelah seseorang diseberang telepon sana menerima panggilan darinya, seseorang yang dikiranya adalah Changmin.

"Nuga?"

.

.

.

_TBC_

Gak banyak ngomong, langsung aja ….

Mind to Review?


End file.
